Nur die Wahrheit verletzt
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Diese FF beschreibt, wie Elrond und Thranduil sich nach fast dreitausend Jahren wiedersehen, und wie sich ihre Haltung dem anderen gegenüber verändert. Was geschah damals? Was war der Auslöser für das Misstrauen und die Wut?
1. Eine Reise ohne Anfang hat kein Ende

Disclaimer: Außer einigen Nebencharakteren gehört alles Tolkien und wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit.

Autoren: Fizban Pernegelf & Leandra Nendalored, später: Fizban Pernegelf und Anuriell

A/N: Wie schon an den Autoren zu erkennen handelt es sich hierbei um ein Roleplay, dass ich zuerst mit Leandra geschrieben habe. Da sie aber keine Zeit mehr hat, aufgrund sehr vieler eigener Projekte, habe ich vor, es mit Anuriell zu beenden. Jaja, Leandra ist eine wahre Vielschreiberin ;).

**Nur die Wahrheit verletzt**

**1. Kapitel: Eine Reise ohne Anfang hat kein Ende.**

Ungeduldig lief er vor seinen beiden Beratern auf und ab, doch keiner von ihnen schien ihm einen vernünftigen Rat geben zu können. "Also, was denkt ihr? Soll ich der Aufforderung nachkommen? Oder wäre es zu gefährlich"

Vor etwas weniger, als einem halben Tag war der jüngste Sohn des Königs von Düsterwald mit einer Nachricht in Imladris angekommen. In dieser Nachricht hatte Thranduil um eine persönliche Unterredung mit Elrond gebeten und ihn in den Düsterwald eingeladen. Seitdem war der Herr von Bruchtal nervös auf und ab gelaufen, nicht willig, seine Gedanken vorerst zu teilen. Als ihm jedoch bewusst geworden war, dass er alleine keine Lösung finden konnte, hatte er nach Glorfindel und Erestor geschickt.

"Nun ja, Elrond, es ist sicherlich wichtig, dieses Bündnis endlich zu festigen. Und weder mit Glorfindel, noch mit mir war König Thranduil bisher bereit, zu verhandeln."

"Wie Recht du doch hast, Erestor, aber kann ich Imladris wirklich so lange alleine lassen? Es hat so lange Misstrauen zwischen Düsterwald und dem Letzten Heimeligen Haus geherrscht, ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich es wirklich tun soll." Kurz hielt er in seiner endlosen Wanderung inne.

"Es ist lange her, dass ich Thranduil von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stand. Es ist mir ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ihn erneut zu sehen." Glorfindel hob fragend eine Braue, doch Erestor bedeutete ihm, dass er ihm das später in ihren gemeinsamen Gemächern erklären würde. Dieser nickte bestätigend und schnitt ein anderes Thema an:

"Mein Herr, ich denke nicht, dass du dich sorgen musst, die Zwillinge sind lange alt genug, dich zu vertreten, und im Notfall sind Erestor und ich hier, um sie zu unterstützen." Erestor nickte bekräftigend, als beide Berater den zweifelnden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Herrn wahrnahmen.

"Ihr seid euch dessen sicher? Gut, ihr habt mich noch nie falsch geleitet, und das Verhältnis zwischen Düsterwald und Bruchtal sollte freundschaftlich sein, besonders wenn wir die kommende Dunkelheit überstehen wollen. Bitte richtet Legolas aus, dass ich morgen losreisen werde, und fragt ihn, ob er mich begleiten oder lieber noch eine Weile hier bleiben möchte. Verratet ihm auch, dass eine Gruppe Galadhrim auf dem Weg hierher ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr mit ihnen alles Wichtige klären könnt." Mit diesen Worten drehte Elrond sich um und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer, er brauchte frische Luft und musste sich innerlich darauf vorbereiten, Thranduil wieder zu treffen.

Es war schon sehr spät geworden, als er in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte. Lange war er durch die Gärten gewandert, seine Gedanken bei der Schlacht des letzen Bündnisses. Damals hatte er Thranduil das letzte Mal gesehen, das letzte Mal gesprochen. Seither waren fast dreitausend Jahre vergangen, und es war für Elrond doch unangenehm, daran zu denken, wie das bevorstehende Treffen verlaufen würde. Ihr Abschied damals war sehr kühl gewesen, und obwohl jeder mit einem Verlust zu kämpfen hatte, und sie einander Unterstützung und Trost hätten gewähren können, waren sie auseinander gegangen, ohne die Situation zu klären. Keiner von Beiden hatte damals die Kraft dazu gefunden, doch was würde jetzt sein?

Müde registrierte der Elbenfürst, dass seine Gedanken sich immer wieder im Kreis drehten, und so beschloss er, sich endlich hinzulegen und für die morgige Reise zu ruhen. Doch sollte er lange auf den Schlaf warten.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen, als er seine Habseligkeiten zusammenpackte.

Der Abschied würde ihm zwar schwer fallen, aber er war sicher, dass seine beiden engsten Freunde seine Söhne unter Kontrolle halten würden.

Vor den Ställen warteten die vier Elben bereits auf ihn, und auch Legolas, Thranduils Sohn und Bote, war anwesend. Während Elladan und Elrohir Elrond kurz in den Arm nahmen, beschränkten sich Erestor und Glorfindel darauf, ihm kurz die Schulter zu drücken.

„Die Eskorte wartet bereits auf dich. Wir wünschen dir eine gute Reise, und komm heil zu uns zurück."

Bestätigend nickte Elrond ihnen zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Jüngsten der fünf Anwesenden zu: „Nun Legolas, wie habt ihr Euch entschieden? Werdet ihr mich begeleiten?"

„Ich fürchte, ich muss Euch enttäuschen, aber ich möchte Euch meinen tiefsten Dank ausdrücken, dass ihr der Einladung meines Vaters folgt, vielleicht könnt ihr ihm helfen." Verwirrt runzelte der Herr von Imladris die Stirn, natürlich hatte Thranduil geschrieben, dass er in Bedrängnis war, aber so schlimm klang es in dem Schreiben nicht, wie der junge Elbenprinz nun den Anschein machte. Ungeduldig schob der Fürst diesen Gedanken beiseite, er würde sich bei seiner Ankunft ein eigenes Bild machen können.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich werde Eure Gesellschaft vermissen, aber ich glaube, Ihr wartet lieber hier auf die Ankunft eines gewissen lothlorischen Hauptmanns." Bei diesen Worten und Elronds wissendem Lächeln errötete der blonde Elb aus dem Düsterwald.

Die weitere Verabschiedung war kurz gewesen, und nun war Elrond auf dem Weg in den Düsterwald. Die nächsten Tage würde er wohl mit Grübeln angesichts der seltsamen Äußerungen von Legolas verbringen. Und auch die Tatsache, dass er dessen Vater an sich wieder sah, ließ ihn in den Nächten kaum schlafen, seine Gedanken waren immer in Bewegung, drehten sich immer wieder um eben jene Begegnung und auch um die Zeit des letzten Bündnisses, als ihre Freundschaft erloschen war.

Immer wieder überlegte er, was der Grund sein konnte, dass Thranduil ihn zu sich gebeten hatte, immer wieder dachte er darüber nach, wie er damals hätte anders reagieren können, immer wieder stellte er sich die Frage, was ihn erwarten würde.

So kam es, dass Elrond wenige Tage später völlig erschöpft und innerlich unruhig auf die Grenzen von Thranduils Stadt blickte. Langsam ritt er stolz erhobenen Hauptes auf den Palast zu, direkt in sein Schicksal.

X.X.X.X.X

Das erste Kapitel ist komplett auf meinem Mist gewachsen, ich hoffe, es hat euch dennoch gefallen. Die späteren Kaps sind dann alle Roleplay.

Über Kommentare würden wir drei (Leandra, Anuriell und ich) uns sehr freuen.


	2. Aller Anfang ist schwer

**2. Kapitel: ****Aller Anfang ist schwer!**

Thranduil saß in der großen Halle seines unterirdischen Palastes an einem reich gedeckten Tisch. Jedoch rührte er sein Essen kaum an, denn seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und verdarben ihm den Appetit. In letzter Zeit mehrten sich die Angriffe durch Orks, und bald schon, so schien es, würde seine Garde nicht mehr in der Lage sein, das Waldreich zu schützen. Er seufzte tief und nahm erneut das Stück Brot in die Hand, das er bereits vor einiger Zeit hatte essen wollen. Doch bevor er es zum Mund führen konnte, kam sein Gardemeister in die Halle geeilt mit einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Mein Herr", sagte er und verbeugte sich kurz.

"Was gibt es, Haltharon?" fragte Thranduil freundlich. Er hatte ohnehin keinen Hunger mehr.

"Gäste aus Imladris, mein Herr", antwortete der Elb, und der König Düsterwalds musterte ihn verwundert.

"Aus Imladris? Ist Legolas bei ihnen?" Doch Haltharon schüttelte nur den Kopf. Thranduil befürchtete bereits, seinem einzigen Sohn könne auf einem seiner Streifzüge etwas zugestoßen sein, und die Boten aus Imladris wären gekommen, um ihm die Nachricht zu überbringen. Haltharon musste seine Gedanken erraten haben, denn er winkte ab.

"Es ist Elrond persönlich." Nun war Thranduil wirklich überrascht. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Ausgang und hinaus auf den lichten Platz vor seinem Palast. Mit Allem hätte er gerechnet, nur nicht mit diesem Besuch, doch tatsächlich - auf einem weißen Pferd saß der Herr von Bruchtal umgeben von einigen Gefolgsleuten. Der höfischen Ordnung halber begrüßte Thranduil ihn.

"Seid willkommen, Herr Elrond", sagte er etwas kühl, doch in seinem Kopf formte sich die Frage 'Was in Erus Namen tust du hier?'

Elrond hatte nicht mit der Überraschung der Anderen gerechnet, als er in den Hof geritten war. Er schien nicht erwartet worden zu sein, was ihn unruhig werden ließ. Doch einer von Thranduils Offizieren war mit den Worten verschwunden, er würde ihn anmelden.

Nun wartete er auf den König des Düsterwaldes, und eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich sein Herz. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, und Elrond wurde immer nervöser, je länger er wartete und die die Fragen der Höflinge beantwortete.

Groß, schlank und anmutig wie damals vor fast 3000 Jahren kam der Herr der Waldelben auf ihn zu, und Elronds Herz sank. Die Begrüßung seitens Thranduils fiel äußerst kühl aus, und Elrond war kurze Zeit sprachlos.

"Seid gegrüßt, Thranduil, Herr des Düsterwaldes. Ich kam Eurer Aufforderung so schnell nach, wie es mir möglich war." Innerlich wand sich Elrond bei diesen Worten, aber er wusste, dass es besser war, Thranduil das Gefühl zu geben, Herr über die Situation zu sein.

Thranduil warf Elrond einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Welche Aufforderung? Verzeiht, Herr Elrond, doch wovon sprecht Ihr?"

Nun war es an Elrond, verwirrt zu sein. "Ihr habt doch Euren Sohn geschickt mit einem Brief." Stirnrunzelnd zog er einen Umschlag mit dem Siegel von Thranduils Haus hervor.

Thranduils Stirn legte sich in immer tiefere Falten, doch sah es seinem Sohn ähnlich, mal wieder einen seiner Streiche zu spielen. Er ging auf Elrond zu und betrachtete den Umschlag. Es war in der Tat sein Siegel, und auch seine Handschrift war geschickt imitiert worden. Wäre Legolas bei der Gruppe dabei gewesen, so hätte Thranduil wahrscheinlich der Wunsch überkommen, seinen Sohn wie einen ungezogenen Elbling übers Knie zu legen. Die Situation war ihm äußerst unangenehm und peinlich. Wie sollte er dem Herrn von Bruchtal erklären, was geschehen war? Er räusperte sich und überlegte dann einige Augenblicke, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Das ist wahrhaftig mein Siegel, Herr Elrond, doch habe nicht ich diesen Brief geschrieben. Wenn Ihr mich ihn lesen lassen würdet, könnte ich Euch vielleicht sagen, wer der Verfasser ist, doch vermute ich, dass mein Sohn vermutlich der Urheber dieses Missverständnisses ist."

Mildes Erstaunen machte sich auf Elronds Zügen breit. Warum sollte Legolas so etwas tun? Er wusste, dass der junge Elb zu Späßen neigte, vielleicht nicht so extrem, wie seine beiden Söhne, so saß doch auch ihm der Schalk im Nacken. Doch der Brief hatte sehr dringlich geklungen, so als würde es wirklich ein Problem geben. Seufzend überreichte er Thranduil den Brief, nachdem er von seinem Pferd abgestiegen war.

"Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass Legolas einen Spaß mit uns getrieben hat. Er weiß, wie gefährlich es ist, zu reisen, und er weiß auch, dass ich daheim gebraucht werde." Kopfschüttelnd wartete er, bis Thranduil den Brief gelesen hatte

Als Thranduil den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, ballte er seine Hand automatisch zur Faust und zerknitterte das Papier. Was hatte Legolas sich dabei nun schon wieder gedacht? In dem Brief hatte er in seinem Namen um Hilfe gebeten. Thranduil biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wand sich dann an Elrond. "Ich muss Euch für die Streiche meines Sohnes um Verzeihung bitten. Es muss für Euch höchst unangenehm sein, diese weite Reise umsonst angetreten zu haben. Doch wo Ihr schon einmal hier seid, sollt Ihr wenigstens meine Gastfreundschaft genießen, so lange es Euch beliebt. Meine Diener werden Euch Eure Gemächer zeigen. Danach könnt Ihr und Eure Leute mit mir speisen. Ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung." Die Höflichkeit gebot es Thranduil, wenigstens dieses Angebot zu machen, doch wünschte er sich fast, Elrond würde auf der Stelle wieder abreisen. Er hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als irgendwelche Gäste zu unterhalten, während die Orks seine Wälder heimsuchten.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Elrond Thranduil. Er glaubte nicht, dass es wirklich umsonst war, und auch nicht, dass es sich wirklich nur um einen Streich gehandelt hatte. Der König des Düsterwaldes hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen leuchtend grünen Augen, und auch das goldblonde Haar wirkte stumpfer als sonst. Elrond war bewusst, dass irgendetwas Thranduil belastete, und er hatte beschlossen, es herauszufinden, und, wenn nötig, zu helfen. Sicherlich hatte Legolas den Brief nicht als Scherz geschrieben.

"Ich danke Euch für Euer Angebot und werde es mit Freuden annehmen. Wir sind alle müde nach der Reise. Wir sehen uns dann zum Essen". Mit diesen Worten folgte er einem Diener, den Thranduil schon angewiesen hatte, ihnen die Gästezimmer zu zeigen. Ein Stein fiel von seinem Herzen, aus Thranduils Gegenwart verschwinden zu können. Er fragte sich, ob sie jemals wieder anders, als betont höflich und unterkühlt miteinander umgehen würden.

Thranduil sah dem Herrn von Bruchtal hinterher, als er in den Palast geführt wurde. Er hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, welche Absichten Legolas verfolgt hatte, und warum er ausrechnet in Imladris Hilfe gesucht hatte. Er hätte sich auch an Galadriel und Celeborn wenden können, wo er doch ohnehin viel häufiger in Lorien verkehrte, als in dem anderen Elbenreich. Doch selbst dies hätte Thranduil nicht gewollt. Er wollte nicht um Hilfe betteln, so lange es noch die Möglichkeit gab, allein mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Doch gab es sie überhaupt? Er seufzte, als er sich langsam wieder zu seinem Palast aufmachte. Elrond war bereitwillig hierher gereist, um ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen... Und das, nach all dem, was damals... Nein, er wollte nicht wieder darüber nachdenken. Er ließ sich in einem Sessel in seiner Halle nieder und nahm das Buch zur Hand, welches er zuvor bereits gelesen hatte. Doch die Zeilen schwammen vor seinen Augen dahin, als seine Gedanken zu der letzten großen Schlacht schweiften, bei der er Seite an Seite mit dem Halbelben gekämpft hatte.

X.X.X.X.X

Vielen Danke für dein Review, Galu, ich hoffe, dir hat dieses zweite Kapitel auch gefallen ;) und fühl dich in den Boden geknuffelt. Ob die beiden einmal ein Liebespaar waren, verraten wir noch nicht… aber glaub mir, diesmal liegt die Lösung nicht so leicht auf der Hand, wie sonst ;). Der Plot ist schon älter… eigentlich ist die FF sogar schon älter als Die, die wir lieben, aber da Leandra keine Zeit mehr hatte zum schreiben, hat es länger gedauert, bis ich einen zweiten Mitschreiber gefunden habe ;).

An Alle anderen:

Wie würden uns sehr über Kommentare freuen, denn es wird doch einige wenige interessieren, denn zu diesem Thema gibt's im Deutschsprachigen doch noch gar nicht soviel ;).


	3. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall

**3.Kapitel: Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall**

Er hatte nicht lange geschlafen, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Herr Elrond, das Essen wird in einer halben Stunde serviert. König Thranduil erwartet Euch."

Merklich erholt durch ein Bad und den Schlaf setze Elrond sich auf. Er überlegte, wo seine Eskorte speisen würde, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie bei Thranduils Garde zu finden sein würde. Langsam zog er sich seine formelle Abendrobe aus dunkelblauem Samt mit silbernen Stickereien an und machte sich daran, sein Haar zu flechten. Wieder ging ihm Thranduils Aussehen durch den Sinn, er hatte wirklich bekümmert gewirkt, etwas lastete auf seiner Seele. Aber Elrond wusste auch, dass der stolze und sture Elbenfürst es nicht zugeben würde, er musste eine andere Möglichkeit ersinnen, Hilfe anzubieten, sodass Keiner von Beiden das Gesicht verlor. Vor sich hingrübelnd machte sich der Herr des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses auf den Weg zu seinem Gastgeber.

Thranduil saß an dem Tisch der reichlich gedeckten Tafel und wartete auf seine Gäste. "Was hat Legolas sich nur wieder dabei gedacht?", fragte er Haltharon, der neben ihm am Tisch saß, doch dieser lachte kurz auf. "Nun, du kennst ihn ebenso gut, wie ich. Er war schon früher immer für Überraschungen gut." Thranduil schnaubte ein wenig genervt. "Ich finde nichts Lustiges dabei, Haltharon. Er hat mich in eine sehr peinliche Lage gebracht und Elrond ganz umsonst hierher reiten lassen." Der Ratgeber schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf. "Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich so nutzlos war." "Was soll das heißen?", fragte Thranduil etwas ärgerlich. Er brauchte Elronds Hilfe nicht. Doch bevor sein Gardemeister und Freund antworten konnte, traten die Gäste bereits in den Raum, und die Diener wiesen ihnen ihre Plätze zu. Elrond saß Thranduil gegenüber an der anderen Seite der Tafel, und der König des Düsterwaldes konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie gut Elrond aussah. Nicht gut im Sinne von attraktiv, obwohl sicherlich auch das zutraf, sondern vielmehr erholt und voller Würde. Thranduil kam sich beinahe schäbig vor, als er seine abgetragenen, grünen Gewänder mit dem wunderschönen, dunkelblauen Gewand Elronds verglich, und er hasste ihn dafür, denn wieder kam es ihm vor, als würde der Halbelb ihn herablassend betrachten, als sei er etwas Besseres - er, der Erbe Earendils und Träger von Vilya, rechte Hand des großen Elbenkönigs Gil-Galad, während Thranduil ein unerfahrener Elb gewesen war, damals vor beinahe 3000 Jahren, als sein Vater Oropher in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses gefallen war. Ein Teil von ihm machte Elrond noch immer dafür verantwortlich.

Nervös hatte Elrond darauf gewartet, dass der Diener endlich fertig war, ihnen die Plätze zuzuweisen. Erfreut, aber auch ein wenig angespannt war er darüber, gegenüber von dem Elben zu sitzen, mit dem er seit so ewiger Zeit nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. So Vieles hätte damals anders sein können. So Vieles. Entschlossen schob er die unerwünschten Gedanken beiseite und musterte seinen Gegenüber. Diesem schien nicht zu gefallen, was er sah, denn ein verachtendes Glitzern stand in dessen Augen. Hatte er sich zu sehr herausgeputzt? Ihm war schon bewusst, dass Thranduil und sein Seneschall Alltagskleidung trugen, aber er hatte den König nicht beleidigen wollen und deswegen seine beste Robe angelegt. Seufzend stellte er fest, dass er wie immer die falsche Wahl getroffen hatte. Aber dies schien ihm mit Thranduil ja immer zu passieren. Er hoffte, seine Entscheidung, noch länger zu bleiben, war wenigstens richtig.

"Ich danke Euch für Eure Einladung, König Thranduil. Und seid nicht zu wütend auf Euren Sohn."

Thranduil war fast erleichtert, dass Elrond dies angesprochen hatte, so konnte er seine Konzentration und auch einen Teil seiner Wut jemand Anderem widmen. "Nun, er kann froh sein, dass er nicht mit Euch gereist ist. Ich kann mich nur wieder dafür entschuldigen, wie er Euch an der Nase herum geführt hat." Thranduil gebot einem seiner Diener, Wein einzuschenken. "Doch nun lasst uns zunächst speisen. Ihr müsst hungrig sein."

Doch Elrond wollte nicht auf die Ablenkung eingehen. Dankend nahm er den Wein entgegen und wandte sich dann wieder dem Herrn der Waldelben zu. "Nun, Thranduil, Ihr braucht Euch nicht für Euren Sohn zu entschuldigen, ich weiß, wie Kinder sein können. Glaubt mir, meine Drei haben mir schon oft genug zugesetzt, besonders die Zwillinge." Ein ironisches Lächeln glitt über seine Züge, als er sich an einige ihrer Streiche erinnerte. "Aber ich muss zugeben, von Legolas hätte ich solches eher weniger erwartet. Bei seinen Besuchen in Bruchtal machte er immer einen sehr ernsten, bedachten Eindruck." Thranduil direkt in die Augen blickend hob er sein Glas zum Gruß, nahm einen kurzen Schluck und wartete auf eine Erwiderung

Thranduil erhob nun auch seinen Becher und nickte, bevor er das Gefäß zu seinen Lippen führte, um kurz daran zu nippen. "Nun, ihr kennt Legolas nicht so gut, wie ich. Ich könnte Euch einige Geschichten berichten, die Euer Bild schnell ändern würden." Thranduil schalt sich innerlich für diese Bemerkung. Er hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht gehabt, freundliche Konversation mit Elrond zu führen und Geschichten über ihre Kinder auszutauschen. "Wann möchtet Ihr denn wieder abreisen?" fragte er nun, wahrscheinlich ein wenig unvermittelt, denn Elrond blickte ihn leicht verwundert an.

Innerlich fluchte Elrond, er hatte gehofft, dieses Thema noch ein wenig vermeiden zu können. Nun musste er sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. "Nun, wo wie gerade bei Kindern waren." Lächelnd blickte er tief in Thranduils Augen und versuchte, dessen Unbehagen zu ignorieren. "Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, meinen Söhnen die Chance zu geben, sich ein wenig darin zu üben, Imladris alleine zu verwalten. Außerdem bin ich neugierig auf Euer Reich. Wie Ihr sehr wohl wisst, bin ich das erste Mal hier." Immer noch lächelnd wandte er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit den exquisiten Speisen zu und hoffte, Thranduil würde ihm diese Erklärung nicht zu sehr übel nehmen.

Thranduil fluchte innerlich. Er hatte gehofft, der Herr von Bruchtal würde so bald wie möglich wieder aufbrechen, doch anscheinend war ihm dies nicht vergönnt. "Nun, ich bin sicher, einige meiner Diener werden Euch alles zeigen können, wenn ihr das wünscht. Jedoch müsst ihr verstehen, dass ich zu diesen Zeiten leider mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt bin." Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hatte nicht durchschimmern lassen wollen, dass er sich um das Wohlergehen seines Reiches sorgte. Dies würde Legolas' Ausführungen in dem Brief nur bestätigen und den Elbenfürsten dazu veranlassen, vielleicht seine Hilfe anzubieten, und das war das Letzte, was Thranduil wollte.

"Natürlich verstehe ich Euch, mir würde es wohl auch nicht anders ergehen, wenn ich unerwarteten Besuch bekäme." Elrond konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen. Irgendwie war Legolas' kleine Intrige doch erheiternd.

Thranduil nickte nur kurz und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann den Köstlichkeiten zu, die vor ihm auf seinem Teller lagen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien sein Appetit heute nicht besonders groß, und selbst das vorzügliche Wild hatte für ihn einen fahlen Beigeschmack.

Erleichtert nahm Elrond sein Einverständnis zur Kenntnis. Er hoffte, auch eine Chance bekommen zu können, endlich die Vergangenheit zu begraben. So viel war geschehen, und er bedauerte, was ihre Freundschaft entzweit hatte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er erkannte, dass es das nicht wert gewesen war. Nur würde Thranduil dies wohl anders sehen.

Betrübt wandte auch er sich nun den erlesenen Speisen zu. Schon jetzt vermisste er die vergnügliche Gesellschaft seiner beiden engsten Freunde, die einander liebevoll die schlimmsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen, und auch seine beiden Söhne. Er hoffte, dass sie Imladris gut verwalteten in seiner Abwesenheit. Zum Glück konnte er sich auf seine fähigen Berater verlassen.

Das Schweigen hing schwer in der Luft, wie ein Schatten, der über ihren Köpfen drohte und ungebetene Erinnerungen brachte. Es war einmal anders gewesen zwischen ihnen, nicht so kühl und voller falscher Höflichkeiten, die nichts von dem widerspiegelten, was Thranduil wirklich empfand. Er entschloss sich, die Stille zu durchbrechen und die Konversation in einer neutralen Richtung wieder aufzunehmen. "Wir sprachen vorhin von unseren Kindern. Sagt, Elrond, wie geht es Eurer Tochter Arwen? Ich hörte, sie sei derzeit in Lothlorien?"

Erstaunt blickte Elrond auf, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Thranduil von sich aus das Schweigen brechen würde.

"Ja, derzeit verweilt sie in den Gefilden meiner Schwiegereltern. Sie ist dort glücklich, wird nicht ständig an den Verlust ihrer Mutter erinnert. Wenigsten ist Imladris nicht aller Jüngeren beraubt, solange meine Söhne in der Verantwortung sind, denn derzeit verweilt in Imladris einer der Dúnedain. Er hat noch keine zehn Sommer erlebt und bedarf ständiger Aufmerksamkeit." Trauer durchzuckte Elrond, als er daran dachte, wie er seine Frau Celebrían verloren hatte, genauso wie schon zuvor seinen Geliebten Ereinion. Belegt klag seine Stimme bei den nächsten Worten, und er konnte Thranduil nicht länger anblicken: "Und wie ergeht es Eurem ältesten Sohn?"

Thranduil runzelte angesichts Elronds Worten die Stirn. Ihm war bewusst, dass Elronds Gemahlin vor Jahrhunderten in die Unsterblichen Lande gesegelt war, jedoch überraschte es ihn, dass der Verlust den Herrn Bruchtals immer noch eine so offensichtliche Regung des Schmerzes zuließ. Allerdings wollte er Elrond auch nicht darauf ansprechen, da dies zu einer vertrauteren Ebene des Gesprächs führen würde, und dies wollte er tunlichst vermeiden. „Gwaithion geht es gut, danke. Er verweilt derzeit ebenfalls bei Galadriel und Celeborn. Durch ihn habe ich auch erfahren, dass Eure Tochter sich dort befindet."

Es überraschte Elrond, zu vernehmen, dass kein Verwandter Thranduils an seiner Seite stand, in Zeiten, in denen der Herr der Waldelben unter etwas zu leiden schien. Inzwischen hatte er sein Mal beendet und genoss nur noch den köstlichen Wein. Es war ein wahres Fest für die Sinne, wie die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit samtig seine Kehle hinab rann. Verzückt schloss er die Augen halb und genoss die fruchtig, herbe Erfahrung. Ihm war nicht bewusst, was für ein Bild er in diesem Moment abgab.

Thranduil musterte den Herrn von Bruchtal leicht erstaunt, als dieser sich das Getränk so genussvoll auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. "Wie ich sehe, mundet Euch der Wein, den wir hier zu Lande anbauen. Ist er denn so anders, als der Wein aus Imladris?

Errötend kam der Herr von Bruchtal wieder zu sich.

"Ja, wir haben keinen Roten. Und der Weißwein, der in den Hügeln des Tals angebaut wird, ist sehr fruchtig und leicht." Er errötete noch ein wenig mehr, als ihm auch die erstaunten Blicke der anderen Elben am Tisch auffielen. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen.

Thranduil musste sich wirklich beherrschen, seiner Belustigung nicht Luft zu machen. "Als Gastgeschenk hättet Ihr mir ja ein paar Flaschen Eures Weins mitbringen können." Er wusste, dass er mit dieser Bemerkung den Bogen wahrscheinlich überspannte, doch wenn schon einmal ungebetene Gäste in sein Reich kamen, nachdem er wieder einmal das Opfer eines der Streiche seines Jüngsten geworden war, so konnte er doch wenigstens einen Vorteil daraus ziehen.

Nun war Elronds Röte nicht länger gezeichnet von Scham. Kleine rote Flecke zeichneten sich auf seinen Wangen ab, und seine Augen glitzerten vor Zorn. Was hatte er getan, um solch ein Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu verdienen?

"Das letzte Mal, als ich Eurem Sohn ein paar Flaschen mitgab, habt Ihr sie ihn wieder mitbringen lassen, falls ihr Euch daran erinnert. Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich würde mich gerne zur Ruhe begeben. Falls Ihr vergessen habt, eilte ich hierher, weil ich der Überzeugung war, Ihr benötigt Hilfe." Ohne noch länger zu warten erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Das hatte Thranduil ganz vergessen. Es war schon Jahrhunderte her, dass Thranduil dieses Geschenk verschmäht hatte. Der Schmerz und die Wut über die Ereignisse der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses waren noch zu frisch gewesen. Die letzten Worte Elronds hatten Thranduil einen leichten Stich versetzt. Er war tatsächlich gekommen, um ihm zu helfen, und Thranduil dankte es ihm mit Spott. "Herr Elrond, so wartet!", rief er plötzlich.

Abrupt hielt der Herr von Bruchtal inne. Langsam wandte er sich wieder dem blonden König zu. Eigentlich hatte er den König nicht daran erinnern wollen, und so fühlte er sich nun leicht unbehaglich.

"Verzeiht meinen Ausbruch. Meine Nerven sind von der Reise noch ein wenig gespannt." Erwartungsvoll blickte er in Thranduils Augen und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Etwas hatte auf dem Boden gelegen, und bevor Elrond wusste, was ihm passierte, lag er auf den Fliesen, den Kopf angestoßen und sich leicht schwindelig fühlend.

Thranduil kam es unglaublich langsam vor, und doch verging nicht mal ein Augenzwinkern, als Elrond auf einer weichen Frucht ausgerutscht war und mit einem lauten Tosen auf dem Boden landete. Beinahe hätte der König von Düsterwald angefangen, zu lachen, doch besann er sich dann seiner Manieren und beugte sich zu Elrond herunter, der nun schon von zweien seiner Männer umgeben war, die besorgt zu seiner Seite geeilt waren. "Geht es Euch gut, Elrond?", fragte Thranduil mit nur teilweise gespielter Besorgnis, auch wenn er immer noch seine Belustigung unterdrücken musste. Es hatte doch zu komisch ausgesehen, wie der stolze Elb hingefallen war.

Elrond entging die leichte Belustigung in Thranduils Stimme nicht, und er wollte schon eine bissige Antwort geben, als er merkte, wie ihm die Sinne schwanden.

Als Elrond schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor, wich jeglicher Spott und machte tiefer Sorge Platz, denn es musste schon etwas Ernstes sein, wenn ein Elb einfach so ohnmächtig wurde. "Schnell, bringt ihn zu dem Heiler", sagte Thranduil und wies die Männer Elronds an, die ihren Herren nun gemeinsam aus dem Speisesaal trugen. Er hätte es nicht tun müssen, dennoch trieb die Neugier ihn dazu, den Männern zu folgen, als sie den Herrn von Imladris durch die Gänge in einen etwas weiter entfernten Trakt des Palastes brachten, wo Nestahir Verwundete versorgte. Dort angekommen, entschied sich Thranduil jedoch dafür, wieder zu seinen Gemächern zurückzukehren und später nach Elrond zu sehen. So viel Höflichkeit musste er ihm entgegen bringen.

X.X.X.X.X

An Alle, die mitlesen: Wir würden uns sehr über ein Lebenszeichen von euch freuen, da diese FF nicht sooo lang zu werden scheint, wie Die, die wir lieben, oder Fallende Engel, sollte es doch eigentlich kein Problem darstellen, zu den Kaps ein Review abzugeben, oder? BITTE! Ihr würdet uns Dreien einen echten Gefallen tun… Zudem, glaube ich nicht, dass nur zwei Leute eine Thranduil-Elrond-Slash FF lesen… oder sehe ich das falsch? Hey, es gibt im Deutschen nur so wenige von der Sorte… gibt es deswegen auch wenige Leser?

Narwain: Danke für dein Review Süße, fühl dich in den Boden geknuffelt ;). Hmmm, sagen wir es einmal so, ich glaube schon, dass die nächsten Kapitel sehr humorvoll sind, aber ob wir die beiden wirklich verkuppeln… Diesmal ist es ja nicht durch den Titel vorprogrammiert, das alles in einer Beziehungskrise endet ;). Ich hoffe, dir hat auch dieses Kap gefallen.

Galu: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich weggeknuddelt ;). Also: du glaubst wirklich, einer der beiden hätte mal Interesse an einem anderen gehabt? Traust du und eine so leichte Lösung wirklich zu? Und es sind 3 000 Jahre nicht nur 30 ;). Und nicht alle Fingernägel abkauen… ich beeil mich ja schon mim Posten… aber weißt du, wie schwer es ist, für jedes Kap ein passendes Sprichwort zu finden? Ich hoffe, dir hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen.

MorganAbKynan: Jop, du weißt wie es weitergeht, du kennst sogar den Plot… aber ich hab noch ein bissel was verändert, was die Auflösung betrifft… hatte heute Nacht ne kreative Phase ;) und deswegen alle schon vorhandenen Hintergründe weiter ausgearbeitet… ich hab mal wieder gesponnen… kennst mich ja ;). Danke für das Review, fühl dich mit den anderen in den Boden geknuffelt… eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, dich weiterhin als Betaleser zu missbrauchen ;).


	4. Auf Biegen und Brechen

**Kapitel 4: Auf biegen und brechen**

Das helle Licht blendete ihn, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, und schnell schloss er die Augen. Sein Schädel pulsierte, und er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre der letzte Wein schlecht gewesen. Stöhnend führte er eine Hand an die Schläfen. Was war gestern passiert? Vorsichtig öffnete er noch einmal die Augen und erkannte, dass er sich nicht in Bruchtal befand, aber wo war er? Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend wieder, und langsam machte sich erneut Scham in ihm breit. Wieder stöhnend schloss er die Augen, er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als im Boden versinken. Er hatte einen kompletten Narren aus sich gemacht.

Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, er müsste sobald Thranduil nicht wieder begegnen, als er hörte, wie die Tür leise geöffnet wurde.

Es war schon sehr spät am Abend, als Thranduil noch einmal an dem Raum, in dem Elrond lag, vorbeiging und einen Blick hinein warf. Es würde sich nicht besonders gut auf seinen Ruf auswirken, wenn der Herr von Bruchtal in seinem Hause zu Schaden käme, und so war er sehr darauf bedacht, für sein Wohlergehen zu sorgen. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er, dass Elrond wieder bei Bewusstsein war. "Guten Abend", sagte er höflich. "Ich wollte noch mal nach Euch sehen. Ich hoffe, es geht Euch schon etwas besser."

Vorsichtig blinzelte er Thranduil an, und schmerzverzerrten Gesichtes antwortete er: "Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir besser geht. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ein Olifant über meinen Kopf gelaufen." Resignierend seufzte er. "Ich hasse es, mich so zum Narren gemacht zu haben."

Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, dies vor Thranduil zuzugeben, und innerlich fluchte er. Er war noch nicht fähig, klar zu denken, und so hoffte er, Thranduil würde nicht zu spöttisch reagieren, er wusste nicht, ob sein angekratzter Stolz damit klar käme.

Thranduil konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte nun aus voller Kehle. Als Elrond ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, klärte er das Missverständnis jedoch auf. "Nun, wenn wirklich ein Olifant über Euer Haupt gelaufen wäre, sähet ihr nicht mehr so gut aus."

Verwirrt versuchte Elrond, zu verstehen, was Thranduil da gerade eben gesagt hatte, doch sein Geist arbeitete noch nicht richtig, und so beließ er es einfach bei dem Kommentar: "Sagt, Thranduil, habt Ihr hier irgendetwas, das die Kopfschmerzen ein wenig vermindert?"

Hoffnungsvoll blickte er in die smaragdgrünen Augen, die im Moment vor Belustigung funkelten. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, dass Thranduils Augen so lebhaft waren und dadurch wirklich atemberaubend sein konnten.

Thranduil nickte nur und ging dann durch die Nebentür des Zimmers in die Kammer von Nestahir. Der Heiler saß in einem großen Sessel, die Augen leicht trüb und distanziert. " Nestahir?", fragte Thranduil und wartete, bis der andere Elb erwachte. "Was wünscht Ihr, mein König?", fragte er schließlich. "Herr Elrond ist erwacht. Er benötigt etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen", antwortete Thranduil und ging dann wieder zurück in das Zimmer des Patienten. "Ihr werdet gleich etwas bekommen", sagte er Elrond. "Benötigt Ihr sonst noch etwas?"

Etwas wackelig setze Elrond sich auf. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen würde, bevor die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten: "Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich Euch bitten, mir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten." Verwundert über sich selbst blickte er Thranduil an.

Dieser wusste zunächst nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Noch einige Stunden zuvor hatte Elrond selbst seine Hilfe angeboten, und Thranduil hatte sie ausgeschlagen, und nun schien der Herr von Bruchtal von seiner kleinen Verletzung noch ein wenig mitgenommen und bat selbst um seinen Beistand oder vielmehr seine Gesellschaft. In einer solchen Situation die Gesellschaft eines Freundes zu erbitten, war verständlich, doch waren Elrond und er alles Andere, als Freunde, und das sollte auch dem Halbelben bewusst sein. Außerdem war Thranduil kein Hofnarr, der dazu da war, andere Leute zu unterhalten. "Nun, ich werde ein Weilchen bleiben, wenn Ihr es wünscht", sagte er höflich und nahm dann auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz.

Inzwischen hatte der Heiler den Kräutersud gebracht, und Elrond verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er die bittere Flüssigkeit trank. Auch entging ihm Thranduils erheitertes Lächeln nicht.

"Danke."

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und betastete seinen Hinterkopf, der dick eingebunden war. Er hatte sich wohl eine Verletzung zugezogen.

"Verzeiht, Thranduil, wenn ich Euch Umstände bereite, dies war sicherlich nicht meine Absicht. Und sollte ich jetzt etwas weniger Sinnvolles von mir geben, verzeiht auch Dies, ich fühle mich noch immer nicht gänzlich klar." Auch seine grauen Augen waren noch trüb.

Nestahir verschwand auf ein Nicken von Thranduil hin wieder in seinem Gemach und ließ den König mit dem Patienten allein. "Nun, ich werde es einfach ignorieren, solltet Ihr Solches von Euch geben." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Doch ich muss zugeben, es verwundert mich etwas, dass dieser Aufprall Euch so schwer zu schaffen macht."

"Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur falsch aufgekommen und habe mir den Kopf gestoßen. Glorfindel hatte Erestor einmal so umgerannt, dass dieser sich mehrere Tage nicht bewegen konnte, weil er sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Aber immerhin hatte es den Vorteil, dass die Beiden sich näher kamen. Vorher konnten sie sich kaum gleichzeitig in einem Zimmer aufhalten, ohne einander anzugiften." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass seine beiden Berater zueinander gefunden hatten.

Elrond musste wirklich wirres Zeug reden, dachte sich Thranduil, als er den Worten des dunkelhaarigen Elben lauschte. Sobald seine Sinne wieder vollständig hergestellt waren, würde er sich sicherlich darüber ärgern, was er gesagt hatte, doch hatte Thranduil nicht vor, ihn zu unterbrechen. Immerhin war es amüsant. "Näher kamen, sagt ihr?", fragte er herausfordernd.

"Ja, seitdem sind sie kaum noch auseinander zu bekommen. Nur leider ist es immer wieder störend, wenn man nicht in seine eigene Bibliothek kann, da zumindest ich meine Berater nicht in Verlegenheit bringen will, nur weil ich abends beschließe, noch etwas zu arbeiten."

Seufzend schüttelte Elrond den Kopf, es war wirklich manchmal sehr anstrengend, "Aber noch schlimmer ist es mit dem öffentlichen Bad, wir sind die einzigen Drei, die morgens kurz nach Sonnenaufgang die Baderäume aufsuchen. Man könnte fast neidisch werden."

Thranduil war sich nun ganz sicher, dass die Kopfverletzung doch mehr Schaden angerichtet hatte, als zunächst vermutet. In Situationen wie diesen kam wohl sein menschliches Blut zum Vorschein, doch wollte Thranduil nur all zu gerne mehr hören, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, sein Lachen noch länger zu verbergen. Der Besuch hatte wohl doch etwas Gutes gehabt. "Neidisch auf was genau?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Auf ihre Gemeinsamkeit, worauf denn sonst?" Elrond war nun ernsthaft verwirrt. Für ihn war es offensichtlich, was er meinte, aber da Thranduil ihn immer noch fragend musterte, versuchte er es zu erklären: "Wisst Ihr, nachdem Celebrian gen Westen segelte, hatte ich niemanden mehr an meiner Seite. Und es ist schon einsam so. Und natürlich auch auf Glorfindels Einfallsreichtum. Obwohl es durchaus störend sein kann, wenn man abends noch einen Spaziergang durch die Gärten machen möchte und über zwei ineinander verschlungene Elben stolpert, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

"Ineinander verschlungen?" Thranduil war nun wirklich kurz davor, in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Er fürchtete schon den Tag, an dem Elrond wieder bei Sinnen sein und sich an dieses Gespräch erinnern würde, doch so lange es andauerte, wollte er es genießen. "Und ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das störend ist. Was denken sich die Beiden eigentlich dabei?"

"Oh, ich bezweifle, dass sie in diesem Moment viel gedacht haben, aber immerhin haben sie mir freundlicherweise wieder aufgeholfen, als ich mich irgendwie in einem Busch verheddert hatte, um nicht auf sie zu fallen." Elrond konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Leider war ihm Solches des Öfteren passiert, und Glorfindel hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit, ihn immer damit zu necken. "Aber wenigstens ist das Erestor genauso unangenehm, wie mir, erst recht beim Essen."

Das wurde ja immer besser. Doch lange konnte Thranduil seine Beherrschung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. "Erst recht beim Essen?", wiederholte er. "Weshalb denn das?"

"Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass Glorfindel mich immer damit aufzieht, dass ich mehrfach über sie gestolpert bin?" Seltsamerweise begann Thranduil gerade, vor ihm zu verschwimmen und sich zu verdoppeln. "Thranduil, was tut Ihr?"

"Was tu ich?", er verstand nicht ganz, als Elrond ihn plötzlich aus ganz glasigen Augen anblickte und leicht mit dem Kopf zu schwanken begann.

"Du verdoppelst dich gerade." Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte, als sich plötzlich Alles anfing, zu drehen "Oh Eru, Thranduil, hilf mir, halt das an."

"Ich was?" Er konnte kaum noch ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Elrond sich plötzlich den Schädel hielt und dabei leicht hin und her schwankte. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen, denn er hatte nun gänzlich seine Manieren vergessen und Thranduil mit 'du' angeredet, obwohl es einst eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der dies für Beide gewöhnlich gewesen war.

"Du verdoppelst dich gerade, oh verdammt, warum muss sich das Zimmer drehen. Was hast du gemacht? Hast du hier irgendetwas verhext? Oh nein, ich muss..." Flehentlich betrachtete er den blonden Elbenherrn, er hoffte, Thranduil würde verstehen, denn noch einmal den Mund zu öffnen würde in einer übel riechenden Katastrophe enden.

Bis eben war Thranduil noch belustigt gewesen, doch nun schien es Elrond wirklich schlecht zu gehen. "Nestahir!", rief er laut, ohne jedoch den Blick von dem Halbelben zu wenden. "Elrond? Geht es dir gut?"

Elrond lief in der Zwischenzeit grünlich an und konnte nur noch verzweifelt den Kopf schütteln, als er spürte, wie das Abendessen sich erneut den Weg in seinen Mund bahnte. Völlig machtlos dagegen, konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass er Thranduil nicht zu sehr traf.

Schneller als Thranduil reagieren konnte, hatte Elrond sich nach vorne gebeugt und in einem Anfall von Übelkeit seine Gewänder vom Schoße bis zum Saum beschmutzt. Aufspringen und flüchten brachte nichts mehr, und so stand Thranduil nur langsam auf und begutachtete das Ausmaß der Zerstörung mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck. In diesem Moment war der Heiler endlich wieder zu ihnen gestoßen, blieb jedoch einige Schritte vor dem Bett stehen, da er erkannte, dass es für jede Hilfe zu spät war. Er eilte dann zu einem Tisch, um ein paar Tücher herbei zu bringen, mit denen er den gröbsten Anteil von Thranduils Gewand und dem Boden wischte.

Unfokussiert blickte Elrond zu Thranduil. "Tut mir leid. Wollte das nicht", er spürte, wie sein Kopf schon wieder begann, sich zu drehen. "Eimer, schnell."

Eru sei Dank konnte Nestahir schnell genug reagieren, während Thranduil immer noch wie angewurzelt am Flecke stand. "Ich werde mich um Herrn Elrond kümmern, mein König", sagte der Heiler und bedeutete ihm, zu gehen. Thranduil nickte und verließ dann das Gemach. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging in Richtung seiner Räume. Er brauchte dringend neue Kleider und ein Bad. Nach Elrond würde er morgen wieder sehen, wenn es ihm hoffentlich wieder besser ging.

X.X.X.X.X

Huhu ihr Stillen Leser, wenn ihr schon nicht zu meiner, mir sehr am Herzen liegenden Ficlet-Reihe (Zerbrochen… endlich auch der fünfte Teil fertig) reviewt, dann doch wenigstens hier… wisst ihr eigentlich, wie sehr es mich traurig stimmt, dass ich auf das fünfte Ficlet noch NIRGENDWO ein Review bekommen habe… kein eines (ist es wirklich so grottenschlecht???)… seid so gut, und meldet euch dann wenigstens hier…

Narwain: danke für dein Review, fühl dich in den Boden geknuffelt. Jaja, der liebe Elrond, er hat unter mir ganz schön zu leiden (ich übernehme seinen Part in dieser FF… oki, bei die, die wir lieben eigentlich auch fast immer…). Ich hoffe, dir hat dieses Kapitel beim lesen genauso viel Spaß gemacht, wie uns beim schreiben.

Galu: Danke für dein Review, süße. Fühl dich zerwuschelt ;). Dich überzeugen… hmmm… ich werde einfach nach und nach die nächsten Kapitel posten… aber langsam… es dauert immer, bis ich ein passendes Sprichwort / Redewendung gefunden habe… seufz.


	5. Humor ist, wenn man trotzdem lacht

**Kapitel 5: Humor ist, wenn man trotzdem lacht**

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, waren die Kopfschmerzen schon fast verschwunden. Der Heiler Thranduils hatte ihm irgendetwas gegeben, das ihn schlafen ließ, und jetzt ging es ihm wesentlich besser, zumindest körperlich. Elrond hoffte, Thranduil in der nächsten Zeit nicht begegnen zu müssen, da der Elbenkönig ihn nun bestimmt verachten musste. Oh, wie hatte er sich nur so daneben benehmen können? Seufzend setzte er sich auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen, in einem Garten, gingen einige Elben spazieren und unterhielten sich angeregt. Bestimmt wusste schon ganz Düsterwald, dass der Herr von Bruchtal ihren König... Elrond riss sich von diesen Gedanken los, als es klopfte:

"Herein!"

Thranduil hatte beschlossen, am Morgen nach Elrond zu sehen. Er befürchtete zwar, dass der Herr von Bruchtal heute wieder mehr bei Sinnen sein würde und vermutlich nicht sonderlich gut auf Thranduil zu sprechen war, jedoch fühlte er sich irgendwie verantwortlich. Er war über den Besuch zwar alles andere als erfreut, dennoch war es in gewisser Weise seine Schuld gewesen, dass Elrond dies zugestoßen war. Schließlich wäre es nicht passiert, wenn Elrond den Raum nicht hätte verlassen wollen, nachdem Thranduil ihn verärgert hatte. Nach einem kurzen Warten trat er in das Gemach ein und blickte auf den Halbelben, der aufrecht in seinem Bett saß.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Elrond. Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, wie es Euch heute geht", sagte er höflich, aber durchaus nicht vollständig gespielt.

Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er hatte Thranduil nicht erwartet, sondern war davon ausgegangen, dass der Heiler noch einmal nach ihm sehen würde. Leicht errötend, als er an die vergangene Nacht dachte, versuchte er, eine passende Antwort zu formulieren:

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Fürsorge, mir geht es schon wesentlich besser. Ich bin auch wieder Herr meiner Sinne. Hoffentlich könnt Ihr wenigstens den Teil unseres Gespräches über meine beiden Berater für Euch behalten. Es wäre sehr unerfreulich, wenn sie hier noch zusätzlich zu mir zum Gespött würden."

Ungewollt kam ein kurzes Lachen über Thranduils Lippen, doch er zwang sich sofort wieder zu einem ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich werde es für mich behalten", versprach er.

Erleichtert atmete Elrond aus, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Er fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser, und so beschloss er, dass er noch heute endlich Düsterwald kennen lernen würde.

„Ich danke Euch. Ach, noch etwas. Hat Euch Euer Heiler unterrichtet, wann ich das Bett verlassen darf?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu dem blonden Sindar.

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich befürchte, Nestahir schläft noch, nachdem er letzte Nacht doch recht viel Arbeit hatte. Jedoch denke ich, Ihr solltet Euch noch mindestens einen Tag schonen. Wie es aussieht, habt Ihr eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, und damit ist nicht zu spaßen." Er stand immer noch nah bei der Tür und hatte auch nicht vor, sich zu Elrond zu setzen. Jetzt, da er wieder völlig bei Sinnen war, schien seine Gesellschaft nicht so erheiternd wie gestern, und Thranduil wurde wieder an die ernstere Seite der Situation erinnert. "Ich werde einem Diener Bescheid sagen, Euch Frühstück zu bringen", sagte er dann und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen.

Elrond konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber ein Teil von ihm bedauerte, dass Thranduil bereits ging. Auch wenn er sich gestern zum Narren gemacht hatte, war die Gesellschaft des blonden Königs nicht unangenehm gewesen. Unsicher blickte er auf seine Hände, und so leise, dass Thranduil es auch überhören konnte, wenn er wollte, murmelte Elrond:

„Danke, dass Ihr mir gestern Gesellschaft geleistet habt, ich habe es genossen."

Thranduil blickte kurz über seine Schulter, während seine Hand auf dem Türknauf ruhte. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

"Denkt nichts davon", sagte er nur floskelhaft und verließ dann den Raum. Mit einem leisen Seufzer machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Halle, in der er mit Haltharon einige Dinge besprechen musste. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er wegen Elrond verunsichert. Einerseits wollte er seine Abscheu, die er seit der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses gegen den Halbelben gehegt hatte, nicht vergessen, aber andererseits konnte er nicht umhin, wirklich Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden, und ein kleiner Teil seiner selbst freute sich darüber, dass Elrond seine Gegenwart genossen hatte. Komplimente waren doch schließlich immer angenehm, egal von wem sie stammten, so lange sie ehrlich gemeint waren.

Langsam lehnte Elrond sich zurück, er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er hoffte, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Thranduil bessern würde.

„Warum nur musste ich in eine solche Situation geraten?" Doch Selbstmitleid würde ihn nicht weiter bringen. Er hatte hier in Düsterwald etwas zu tun, er war sich in der Zwischenzeit sicher, dass Legolas ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, und zumindest ihm würde er die Hilfe nicht verweigern, auch wenn er noch nicht verstand, worin sie bestand.

Ein zynisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, als der Heiler ihn untersuchte, die Kopfverletzung als so gut wie geheilt betrachtete und ihm noch einmal etwas von dem bitteren Kräutersud zu trinken gab.

Kurze Zeit später war er wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken und konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Garten vor seinem Fenster zu betrachten. Er musste schon zugeben, dass er schön war, mit den vielen leuchtenden Farben, dem Vogelgezwitscher und dem lieblichen Plätschern eines kleinen Baches. Doch über allem schien ein Schatten zu hängen. Die Elben, die durch den Garten wanderten, waren etwas zu hektisch, ihr Lachen etwas zu laut.

Doch nicht lange konnte er diesen Gedanken folgen, denn wieder griff der Schlaf nach ihm.

X.X.X.X.X

Es dämmerte bereits, als Elrond erneut erwachte. Diesmal waren sogar die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden, und er beschloss, entgegen dem Rat des Heilers einen Spaziergang zu machen. Er war selbst lange genug Heiler, um zu wissen, was er tat! In freudiger Erwartung kletterte er aus dem Bett und stellte lächelnd fest, dass ihm jemand eine einfache Tunika hingelegt hatte. Schnell wusch er sich mit dem bereitstehenden Wasser und schlüpfte in die braunen Hosen, die grüne Tunika und die weichen Schuhe.

Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und aus dem Palast. Tief sog er die frische Waldluft ein und konnte nicht umhin, zu lächeln. Es roch wunderbar frisch, und die Luft war klar.

Sich spontan für die Richtung entscheidend, in der er den Garten vermutete, machte er sich auf den Weg. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Elrond feststellte, dass er den falschen Weg gewählt hatte, denn er kam an einen großen, ruhigen See, der im Licht der ersten Sterne und der versinkenden Sonne zu leuchten schien. Atemberaubend war der Anblick, und er stand verzückt am Rande, und vergaß alles um sich herum.

Thranduil stieg langsam in das kühle Wasser des Sees, doch spürte er die Kälte nicht, denn Elben machte sie nichts aus. Er genoss es, bei Sonnenuntergang in diesem See zu baden, wie er es fast jeden Abend tat, außer wenn im Winter eine dicke Eisschicht darüber lag. Doch nun im Spätsommer war der See noch lange in ein warmes Licht getaucht, und Thranduil schwamm langsam durch wie flüssiges Gold anmutendes Wasser.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als Elrond sah, wie ein Elb gerade dabei war, fröhlich ein paar Runden durch den See zu schwimmen. Er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, bis eine Unebenheit auf der Wasseroberfläche seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Von weitem sah das, was er von dem Elben sehen konnte, durchaus gut aus, und er spürte, wie eine fremde Wärme in ihm herauf kroch.

Aber nur so lange, bis der Elb nah genug war, sodass der Herr von Imladris ihn erkennen konnte. Schockiert starrte er auf den blonden Sindarkönig. Ausgerechnet musste es wieder Thranduil sein, der seinen Weg kreuzte. Er hoffte, sich leise davonschleichen zu können, doch leider bemerkte er den Ast zu spät. Mit einem wie Donnerhall klingenden Knacken zersprang er unter seinem Fuß, und Elrond blieb erstarrt stehen, wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen.

Thranduil schreckte auf, als er in seiner Nähe den Klang von zerbrechendem Holz vernahm. Blitzschnell drehte er sich im Wasser herum und blickte direkt auf Elrond, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Ufer stand. Wie lange hatte er ihn schon beobachtet? Etwas Zorn kam über Thranduil, doch dann zwang er sich zu einem höflichen Ton.

"Verlasst Ihr schon Euer Krankenbett, Herr Elrond?"

Mit flammenden Wangen drehte Elrond sich zu dem Blonden herum.

"Ich wollte nichts weiter, als einen Spaziergang machen, leider bin ich mir nicht mehr so ganz sicher, wo von hier aus Euer Haus liegt. Aber ich muss schon gestehen, man hat hier einen wunderbaren Ausblick."

Thranduil spürte, wie ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Verspottete Elrond ihn etwa? "Der Palast ist in dieser Richtung", sagte er knapp und drehte sich dann wieder herum, um ans andere Ufer zu schwimmen, wo seine Kleider lagen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich soeben unhöflich verhalten hatte, doch Elronds Spott war noch viel anmaßender gewesen.

Fassungslos betrachtete Elrond seinen Gegenüber. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihm wenden, noch konnte er etwas erwidern.

Was hatte er Falsches gesagt? Nun, er beschloss, einfach nachzufragen. Betont würdevoll glitt er auf Thranduil zu, der sich gerade anzog.

Thranduil hörte Schritte neben sich, und wandte sich herum, nachdem er seine Tunika übergestreift hatte.

"Entschuldigt, Elrond, doch wollte ich noch ein wenig hier am See sitzen bleiben. Wenn Ihr zum Palast zurückgehen möchtet, müsst Ihr das alleine tun. Ich sagte bereits, er liegt in dieser Richtung." Wieder deutete Thranduil auf den richtigen Weg und begann dann, die Schnürungen seiner Stiefel zuzuziehen. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, seine Würde und Höflichkeit aufrecht zu erhalten.

Elrond schüttelte kurz den Kopf, er hoffte, dass er Thranduil eines Tages verstehen würde. Seufzend blickte er in die smaragdgrünen Augen.

"Darum ging es mir nicht. Ich wollte Euch fragen, was ich gesagt habe, das Euch verärgert hat." Er wusste, dass die Frage sehr direkt war, aber er hatte beschlossen, nicht irgendeinen ungewollten, unbeabsichtigten Ärger aufkommen zu lassen.

Das war zu viel. Thranduil warf die Hände hoch und schnaubte verächtlich.

"Was Ihr gesagt habt? Nun entweder wollt Ihr mich nur noch mehr verärgern, oder Ihr seid wirklich dumm. Erst verspottet Ihr mich, und nun bringt Ihr mich auch noch dazu, meine Fassung zu verlieren. Ich sage es noch einmal. Der Palast liegt in dieser Richtung!" Die letzten Worte betonte er in extremer Weise und hielt seinen Arm in die Richtung des Weges gestreckt, während er Elrond wütend anfunkelte.

Dieser Ausbruch verwirrte Elrond noch mehr.

"Was ist daran so schlimm, wenn ich sage, dass mir dieser Ort hier gefällt, und dass es ein wundervoller Anblick war, wie das Wasser sich in der untergehenden Sonne in flüssiges Gold verwandelt hat?", nun hatte auch Elrond seine Stimme erhoben, und er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als plötzlich Erkenntnis durch seinen Geist zuckte und seine nächsten Worte nur noch aus einem OH! bestanden.

Nun war Thranduils Gesicht gänzlich rot angelaufen. Der Zorn von eben verwandelte sich alsbald in Scham, die er auch in seinem Gegenüber erkannte.

"Ich.. Ich... dachte, ihr hättet mich damit verspotten wollen", sagte er leise und blickte verwirrt zur Seite, um Elrond nicht direkt in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Als Elrond nun auch die Scham in Thranduils Gesicht sah, konnte er nicht anders, als zu lachen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, und seine Bauchmuskeln beschwerten sich.

"Warum sollte ich Euch verspotten, Thranduil? Nachdem ich mich so oft zum Narren gemacht habe? Wohl eher weniger. Außerdem ist es nicht unbedingt in meinem Interesse, Euch zu verspotten. Glaubt mir, nichts liegt mir ferner." Er konnte nicht mehr und ließ sich sehr unwürdevoll auf den Boden plumpsen, sich den Bauch haltend vor Lachen.

Thranduil blieb einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen, immer noch beschämt wegen des Missverständnisses, doch als er den Herrn von Bruchtal auf dem Boden kauern sah und sein lautes Lachen hörte, konnte auch er sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten und fiel schallend mit ein. Bald schon wischten beide sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickten dann einander an.

„Was sind wir nur für Narren?", fragte Thranduil, noch immer lachend, und holte dann tief Luft, um die Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen.

Elrond grinste schalkhaft zu Thranduil.

"Ich will lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Sonst werde ich wohl so schnell nicht mehr die Beherrschung zurückgewinnen." Langsam erhob er sich. "Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg zurück zum Palast machen. Ich hoffe, meine Männer haben sich nicht zu sehr gesorgt."

Thranduil nickte.

„Und auch ich werde mich auf den Weg zurück machen. Das bedeutet, ich kann Euch begleiten." Aus irgendeinem Grund schien das Eis zwischen ihnen zwar noch nicht vollends gebrochen, doch dünn und am Abschmelzen. „Dann verlauft Ihr Euch auch ganz sicherlich nicht", fügte er mit einem etwas schelmischen Lächeln hinzu.

Eine leichte Röte erschien auf Elronds Wangen bei Thranduils letztem Satz, aber er ging nicht näher darauf ein. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, und wieder einmal bewunderte Elrond die Schönheit des Waldelbenreiches.

Thranduil bemerkte, wie bewundernd Elrond seine Umgebung ansah. "Ich schätze, Düsterwald ist gänzlich anders als Imladris, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Überrascht und aus seinen Gedanken gerissen starrte er Thranduil an, bis er zu einer passenden Antwort ansetzen konnte, vergingen noch ein paar Sekunden.

"Ja, Imladris ist heller, weitläufiger, offener. Aber hier, die Bäume, sie strahlen ein Alter und eine Weisheit aus, sodass ich mich wieder jung fühle. Es ist einfach atemberaubend, zu sehen, wie die Blätter im Mondschein funkeln durch die Bewegung des Windes. Es ist so voller Würde und Kraft. Nicht so schnell und veränderlich wie der Bruinen, der die Grenzen Imladris' schützt, sondern vielmehr ein starker Wall, ruhig und geduldig." Elronds Augen funkelten, und seine Stimme hatte den Klang eines jungen Elben, der sich in seiner Begeisterung verliert.

Thranduil lächelte nur und nickte anerkennend bei Elronds Worten. Es ehrte ihn, dass der Halbelb seine Heimat so hoch schätzte. Still liefen sie nebeneinander den schmalen Pfad entlang, bis sie schließlich den Platz vor dem Palast erreichten.

"Da wären wir", sagte Thranduil. "Ich werde heute Abend das Essen in meinen Gemächern einnehmen, doch werde ich einen Diener schicken, Euch ebenfalls etwas zu servieren."

Anmutig neigte Elrond den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass er über dies Arrangement erfreut war. "Ich danke Euch und hoffe, bald wieder das Vergnügen Eurer Gesellschaft genießen zu dürfen." Beide Elben verbeugten sich voreinander und gingen getrennter Wege.

X.X.X.X.X

Galu: Danke für dein Review, Süße, fühl dich in den Boden gewuschelt ;) (Auch danke für das bei Zerbrochen, es ist das einzige, das ich dazu bekommen hab ;) – also etwas ganz besonderes ;)). Sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, es hat ewig gedauert, bis ich ein halbwegs passendes Sprichwort gefunden habe… Und nein, der gute Elrond wurde nicht vergiftet, er hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung (ich kenn das leider nur zu gut… hab dadurch auch schon kräftig gekübelt). Ich glaube, bis auf Transi sind auch alle nicht sooo sehr verärgert über den Besuch… ;).

Gwillith: Danke fürs Review, fühl dich geknuddelt. Ich hab bisher auch nicht drüber nachgedacht gehabt, aber eigentlich ist es ja durchaus möglich, dass es auch einem Elben durch eine Gehirnerschütterung übel wird, oder? Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, dass dir die FF gefällt, und ich denke, wir hören noch voneinander ;).

Lord elo: Danke für die beiden Reviews ;). Wie ich das Thranduil antun konnte??? Ging eigentlich sehr leicht ;D. Vom Plot her, wird es nun mal nicht so lange… und darüber bin ich auch ganz froh, Die, die wir lieben ist wirklich genug Arbeit… weil es immer mehr Dinge werden, die wir noch einbauen… deswegen ist es wirklich gut, dass dieses Roleplay nicht soooo lange ist ;). Was ist denn mit deinem I-net los? Zufälligerweise bei der Telekom? ;).

Narwain: Danke fürs Review, fühl dich umgeknuddelt ;) und nochmal extra, wegen Zimmer und Geburtstag ;). Nichts gegen Elrond!!! Irgendwie ist er immer, wenn ich in seiner Rolle stecke etwas verplant… armer Kerl… ich bin wirklich fies… ;). Ich komm im mom kaum zum lesen… ist voll furchtbar… ;).

Yamica: Auch dir vielen dank für dein Review ;). Immer auf den armen Elrond… aber gut, er ist ja selbst dran Schuld ;). Ich hoffe, dir hat das Kapitel jetzt auch gefallen, und Thranduil hatte genug Mitleid ;).


	6. Schlechte Nachrichten haben Flügel

**Kapitel 6: ****Gute Nachrichten schleppen sich mühsam voran, aber schlechte Nachrichten haben Flügel.******

Ein warmes Feuer prasselte fröhlich im Kamin vor sich hin, und Elrond lächelte still in sich hinein, während er über seinen nächsten Zug nachdachte. Er schien im Moment die bessere Stellung zu haben, als Thranduil, und er war sich sicher, ihn bald zu besiegen. Schwarz war schon immer seine Glücksfarbe beim Schach gewesen. Die letzten drei Tage über waren sich die beiden Elbenfürsten näher gekommen, und nun saßen sie gemütlich in Thranduils Arbeitszimmer über einer Partie eben jenen Spieles. Elrond hätte nie gedacht, dass er wirklich sein Verhältnis zu Thranduil würde verbessern können, aber sein kleiner Unfall schien Wunder gewirkt zu haben. Unaufmerksam verlor er sich in seinen Überlegungen, und so kam es, dass Thranduil ihn nun doch würde besiegen können, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Er hatte sich bemüht, herauszufinden, was Thranduil bedrückte, was ihm Probleme bereitete, doch dieser war jeder vorsichtigen Andeutung in diese Richtung geschickt entgangen, oder hatte sie schlichtweg überhört.

Thranduil hatte soeben einen taktisch klugen Zug vollendet, der ihm seinen Sieg sicherte. Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht vor Schadenfreude aufzulachen, doch lag bestimmt ein fröhliches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen, als er plötzlich das Klopfen vernahm. "Herein", sagte er und blickte zur Tür, die sich nun öffnete.

Ein in Grau und Schwarz gekleideter Elb betrat den Raum. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor Thranduil und wandte nach einem Gruß sich Elrond zu, der sich bereits alarmiert aufgesetzt hatte, als er die Farben des Gewandes als die seiner Botschafter erkannt hatte. "Mein Herr, Eure Söhne schickten mich, Euch diese beiden Briefe auszuhändigen." Knapp überreichte er zwei Umschläge und verließ den Raum, als Elrond es ihm signalisierte.

Thranduil schaute zu Elrond herüber, während er die beiden Umschläge in seinen Händen hielt. Er hoffte, dass es keine schlechten Nachrichten seien, die so dringlich waren, dass sie nicht bis auf Elronds Rückkehr warten konnten.

Erstaunt, nervös, aber auch ein wenig neugierig öffnete Elrond den ersten der beiden Briefe, er war von Elladan, und er versicherte darin nur, dass Haldir gut angekommen und bereits zwei Tage später mit Legolas auf dem Rückweg gewesen war. Auch ansonsten schrieb sein Sohn nur, dass in Bruchtal alles glatt lief, bis auf das Eintreffen des anderen Briefes, den sie ihm lieber hinterhergeschickt hatten. Langsam untersuchte er den Anderen. Er trug das Siegel Sarumans.

„Eine Nachricht vom Weißen Rat?", murmelte er, "Was könnten sie wollen?" Nun doch hastig zerbrach er das Siegel und begann zu lesen.

Thranduil beugte sich ungewollt ein wenig vor, als er Elronds Worte vernommen hatte. "Vom Weißen Rat?" Erschrecken spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen. Er hoffte, dass es keine schlechten Neuigkeiten gab, die die dunkle Bedrohung aus dem Süden betrafen. Doch wenn der Weiße Rat sich schon damit beschäftigte, konnte es keine Nichtigkeit sein. Nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, während er Elronds Züge studierte, um aus ihnen zu lesen, welcher Art der Brief war.

Erstaunt las Elrond den Brief, und plötzlich setzte sich das Puzzle zusammen. Endlich verstand er, was Thranduil so bedrückte. Mit großen Augen blickte er ihn an. "Ich denke, Ihr werdet demnächst auch eine Einladung zu einem Treffen erhalten." Mehr wusste er einfach nicht zu sagen, erst einmal versuchte er, das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen.

"Was... Was steht in dem Brief?", fragte Thranduil fast verzweifelt. Nun war es endgültig zu spät, irgendetwas vor Elrond zu verbergen, denn sicherlich fügten sich nun die Bruchstücke in seinem Geiste zusammen, und er musste die Zusammenhänge erkannt haben.

Elrond holte tief Luft, er wusste, dies würde jetzt nicht einfach werden, aber er hoffte, dass wenigstens nicht alle Fortschritte der letzten Tage vergebens gewesen waren. "Es ist eine Bitte, ich soll innerhalb der nächsten Zeit nach Lothlorien reisen, um mich dort mit Galadriel und Euch zu treffen, es geht um Dol Guldur."

Thranduil schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. "Ja", sagte er nur leise. "Dann wisst Ihr es nun."

Er wollte aufspringen, den Elbenkönig anschreien, warum er nichts gesagt hatte, warum er nicht um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Aber Elrond konnte nicht, wie festgewurzelt saß er auf dem Stuhl und blickte auf Thranduils müdes und vor Sorge eingefallenes Gesicht. "Ihr habt die letzen Wochen nicht viel gegessen, oder? Verdammt Thranduil...", er konnte den stolzen Elbenkönig nur bittend ansehen.

Doch Thranduil schloss die Augen nur fester, um nicht in Elronds wütendes Gesicht blicken zu müssen. Vielleicht war es wirklich töricht gewesen, nichts zu sagen, doch er hatte nicht um Hilfe flehen wollen, erst recht nicht Elrond. Und doch hatten sie sich in den letzten Tagen gut verstanden. Er hätte sich ihm anvertrauen sollen, doch war er dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen. Thranduil blickte stumm zu Boden, nicht fähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Ich kann Euch verstehen, ich hätte an Eurer Stelle auch nicht um Hilfe bitten wollen." Zaghaft war Elrond nun aufgestanden und legte eine Hand auf Thranduils Schulter. Sein Herz tat ihm weh, den blonden Elben so zu sehen. Er wünschte, irgendetwas tun oder sagen zu können. "Wir werden nun einen Weg finden. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich bin froh, dass Euer Sohn diesen Brief gefälscht hat. Ihr könnt verdammt stolz auf ihn sein."

Ein Seufzen entkam Thranduils Kehle. "Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht, und ich habe in meinem Stolz nicht die Weisheit meines Sohnes erkennen wollen." Er schaute nun zu Elrond auf und war dankbar, dass der Halbelb ihm Verständnis entgegen brachte. "Ich frage mich, ist Legolas noch in Bruchtal? Ich sorge mich auch um sein Wohlergehen in diesen schlimmen Zeiten."

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kurz nachdem ich Bruchtal verließ und Galadriels Botschafter dort ankam, ist er mit ihm nach Lothlorien gegangen, ich denke, wir werden ihn dort treffen. Ich hoffe, Ihr begleitet mich dorthin."

Auf Thranduils Nicken hin lächelte Elrond, doch den fragenden Ausdruck, der kurze Zeit später die stolzen Züge zeichnete, verstand er nicht: "Vielleicht hätte ich erwähnen sollen, dass es sich bei dem Botschafter um Galadriels Hauptmann Haldir handelte, und deswegen wunderte es mich auch nicht, dass Legolas in Bruchtal bleiben wollte."

Doch Thranduil runzelte nur die Stirn. "Wie meint Ihr?"

Ohne tiefer darüber nachzudenken, antwortete Elrond: "Hättet ihr Euch denn nicht gewundert an meiner Stelle, wenn Legolas einfach so in Bruchtal geblieben wäre? Wahrscheinlich schon, aber da ich wusste, dass er seinen Liebhaber erwartete, kam es mir nicht im Geringsten seltsam vor."

Thranduils Augen weiteten sich, als er Elronds Worte vernahm. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und rief sich die Aussage von eben nochmals ins Gedächtnis. "Seinen.... Liebhaber?", fragte er schließlich entrüstet. Zwar hob er die Stimme, doch brach sie heiser.

Erst verstand Elrond nicht, was dieser Ausbruch sollte, als jedoch die Erkenntnis langsam in seinen Geist drang, erbleichte er doch merklich. "Ihr... Ihr wusstet es nicht? Aber wie hat er das vor Euch so lange geheim halten können?" Elrond biss sich auf die Lippe, zu geschockt, um noch etwas sagen zu können, was hatte er nur angerichtet? Warum war er davon ausgegangen, dass Legolas zu seinem Vater genauso offen war, wie seine Söhne zu ihm? Er hatte von allen ihren Liebschaften gewusst, sie hatten ihm immer davon erzählt, sogar Arwen hatte sich ihm in dieser Weise anvertraut, aber erst nachdem Celebrian gen Westen gesegelt war, vorher hatte sie immer mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Er verstand nicht, wieso man seinem Vater nicht alles erzählen konnte.

Wut machte sich in Thranduil breit. "Nein, ich habe nicht davon gewusst", stieß er aus und erhob sich von seinem Platz, um nervös und aufgebracht in dem Gemach auf und ab zu laufen. "Und wie kommt es überhaupt, dass IHR davon wisst? Wie kann es sein, dass ihr besser über das Leben meines Sohnes Bescheid wisst, als ich selbst?" Und wie konnte es sein, dass Legolas sich ihm nicht anvertraut hatte? Und warum ausgerechnet musste er sich einen Mann erwählen und nicht eine Frau, die Thranduil Enkelkinder schenken könnte?

Elrond konnte den tobenden Elbenfürsten gut verstehen, er würde an seiner Stelle ähnlich reagieren, und das sagte er auch: "Thranduil, ich kann Euch verstehen, ich würde auch nicht anders reagieren an Eurer Stelle. Woher ich es weiß? Arwen erzählte es mir, als sie von einem Besuch aus Lorien zurückkehrte, und Legolas sich zeitgleich mit ihr dort aufgehalten hatte." Er konnte nur die Schultern zucken.

„So wie sie es mir erzählte, war es wohl in Lothlorien offensichtlich gewesen. Es schien mir kein Geheimnis."

Thranduil hörte Elronds Worten kaum zu, denn der Zorn hatte sich bereits über sein Gemüt gelegt, wie eine bedrohliche Gewitterwolke. Wusste denn jeder in Mittelerde besser über sein eigenes Kind Bescheid, als er? "Nun, wie es aussieht, war es mir ein Geheimnis, aber Ihr wisst ja mal wieder über alles bestens Bescheid. Ihr habt ja immer Eure Finger überall drin!", schnaubte er wütend, als könnte er Elrond dafür verantwortlich machen, dass sein Sohn ihm aus irgendeinem Grund heraus nicht genug vertraute, um ihn von seiner Liebschaft zu unterrichten.

Elrond blinzelte kurz, hatte er das eben richtig verstanden? Gab Thranduil ihm gerade für etwas die Schuld, womit er nie etwas zu tun gehabt hatte? "Wie kommt Ihr nur auf diese absurde Idee? Wie könnt Ihr Euch erdreisten, so etwas zu sagen." Nun war es auch Elrond zuviel, die letzen Tage hatte er sich blamiert und alles getan, um wenigstens ein wenig zu dem Blonden durchzukommen, und nun das. Er musste tief einatmen, um nicht aus Frustration loszubrüllen.

"Erdreisten?", fragte Thranduil sarkastisch lachend, doch bald schon wurde seine Stimme lauter. "Erdreisten?", schrie er nun. "Ich erdreiste mich? Ich glaube, Ihr vergesst Euch. Als ich das letzte Mal nachfragte, war ICH König von Düsterwald und nicht Ihr. Und sowieso erdreistet IHR Euch, mir solche Neuigkeiten aufzutischen und Euch so souverän zu geben, nur um mich mal wieder zu verspotten, weil mein Sohn nicht mal genügend Anstand besitzt, mir so etwas zu erzählen statt irgend jemand anderem."

In Elrond wuchs die Erkenntnis, dass Thranduil einfach nur verletzt davon war, dass sein Sohn ihm nicht vertraut hatte, doch er weigerte sich, dies anzuerkennen, er hatte einfach genug davon, vor Thranduil zu Kreuze zu kriechen. "Was heißt hier verspotten? Wer hat sich denn hier zum Narren gemacht, weil der Andere zu stolz und stur war, um Hilfe zu bitten? Und wer hat gesagt, ich hätte irgendein Interesse an diesem Königreich? Immerhin wurde es von Eurem Vater erbaut, und dabei kann ja nichts herauskommen!" Wütend funkelte Elrond Thranduil an.

Das Blut schien hinter Thranduils Schläfen zu kochen, als er die Worte Elronds vernahm. Kurz zwang er sich zu Beherrschung, und leise, fast nur flüsternd, sprach er: „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen?" Doch dann flutete der Zorn über ihn wie eine gewaltige Flutwelle, und seine Stimme erhob sich zu einem wütenden Schreien. „Wie könnt IHR es wagen, so über meinen Vater zu sprechen? Während er in EUREM Krieg fiel, habt Ihr Euch mit Eurem Liebhaber vergnügt und tatenlos zugesehen, wie mein Volk ins Verderben rannte. Ihr seid es nicht mal würdig, Euren Titel zu tragen, geschweige denn den Ring, den Ihr an Eurer gierigen Hand tragt. Mein Reich hätte ihn bekommen sollen. ICH hätte ihn bekommen sollen. Und nun kommt Ihr her mit all Eurer selbstsicheren Erhabenheit und Eurem Stolz und WAGT es, das Andenken meines Vaters zu beschmutzen?"

Er wollte nicht glauben, was er hörte, wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Bleich vor Wut und mit belegter Stimme war seine Antwort gefährlich ruhig: "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie blind ihr seid, aber falls es Euch entgangen ist, ist Euer starrsinniger Vater ohne Signal und Absprache losgestürmt. Ereinion hatte damit NICHTS zutun. Euer Vater war selbst daran Schuld. Und was meine Beziehung zu Ereinion angeht, bin ich Euch sicherlich keine Rechtfertigung schuldig. Ihr seid nicht Bewahrer meines Gewissens. Und wart es auch nicht Ereinion gegenüber, somit war es SEINE Entscheidung, wem er den Ring übergab. Einem verräterischen Sinda oder seinem treuen Herold." Schwer ging sein Atem, und er musste an sich halten, Thranduil keine schallende Ohrfeige zu geben.

Thranduil schloss die Augen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Würde er nun seine Lippen öffnen und den wutentbrannten Gedanken, die seinen Geist einnahmen, Luft machen, wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage, für sein oder Elronds Wohlergehen zu garantieren. Er nahm all seine Energie zusammen und stürmte dann an Elrond vorbei aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne den Elbenfürsten heftig an der Schulter zu streifen, und teilweise war dies auch Absicht gewesen. Der Wunsch, Elronds hochmütiges Gesicht Bekanntschaft mit seinen Fäusten schließen zu lassen, war beinahe unerträglich, und so lief er schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang, bis er sein Schlafgemach erreichte und die Tür mit einem lauten Knallen ins Schloss fallen ließ. Erst dann atmete er tief ein und aus und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, um seine Wut nicht an irgendwelchen Möbelstücken auszulassen. Wie in Erus Namen hatte dieser Streit nur so weit kommen können, und warum konnte Elrond nur so arrogant sein und ihm so sehr seine scheinbare Erhabenheit demonstrieren wollen? Resignierend ließ sich Thranduil auf sein Bett fallen und schloss fest die Augen, um das Bild von Elronds Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Geiste zu verbannen.

Erleichtert atmete Elrond aus, als Thranduil an ihm vorbeigestürmt war, und er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte. Er hatte den Streit nicht so weit kommen lassen wollen, aber irgendwo war es ihm zuviel geworden. Nie hatte er verstanden, warum Thranduil so eine Aversion gegen ihn gehegt hatte, aber jetzt glaubte er sich ein wenig näher an des Rätsels Lösung. Seine Wut war in der Zwischenzeit verraucht, und er fühlte sich nur noch müde und ausgelaugt. Nun waren sie wohl wieder auf Feld eins, aber diesmal würde er nicht alles daran setzen, das Verhältnis zu verbessern. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer, in der Erwartung, Thranduil erst wieder bei ihrer Abreise nach Lothlorien zu begegnen.

X.X.X.X.X

Galu: Danke für dein Review ;). Dann fühl dich jetzt mal wieder geknuddelt ;). Die beiden sollen sich also näher kommen… nunja… öhm… gut… wie du siehst, sie sind beide Hitzköpfe… Und ja, den Anblick des badenden Thranduil, den hätte ich auch sehr gerne genossen ;).

Narwain: Danke für dein Review ;), fühl dich geknuddelt. Bei mir weiß man nie... jop ;). Aber eigentlich hätte es doch klar sein müssen, dass ich die beiden nicht sooo schnell zusammenbringe… also wirklich, hey, da ist einiges ziemlich besch… gelaufen in der Vergangenheit… Das sollen die beiden Sturköpfe endlich mal klären… Naja, wenigstens sind sie nicht mit einander verwandt…

Gwillith: Danke für dein Review ;). Fühl dich mit den anderen beiden geknuffelt ;). Alsooo, da bahnt sich etwas an? Oki, wenn ihr alle das sagt ;).


	7. Die Verletzung des Schwertes

A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange dauert, aber Anu und ich haben im mom so gut wie keine Zeit zum schreiben… Gegen Ende dieses Kapitels hat Anuriell mitgeschrieben. Wegen dem Zeitprob, wird wohl auch das nächste noch sehr auf sich warten zu lassen, aber die Hälfte ist schon fertig.

**Kapitel 6: Die Verletzung des Schwertes kann heilen, aber die des Wortes nicht**

Golden erstrahlte das Waldelbenreich, als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont schickte. Elrond streckte sich und kroch höchst unwillig aus dem Bett. Er hatte seine Gefolgschaft bereits von ihrer morgigen Abreise aus Düsterwald unterrichtet. Ihm graute jetzt schon davor, die gesamte Strecke über an Thranduils Seite zu verbringen. Und was würde der heutige Tag bringen? Er hatte die letzen vier Tage nichts von Thranduil gehört, da er nicht mehr zu den Mahlzeiten erschienen war, sondern entweder mit seinen Männern oder in seinem Gemach gespeist hatte. Aber aus einer Unterhaltung zwischen zwei Bediensteten hatte er heraushören können, dass auch Thranduil nicht außerhalb gegessen hatte. Es ärgerte ihn immer noch, dass er sich zu dieser Auseinandersetzung hatte hinreißen lassen, aber nun ließ sein Stolz es auch nicht zu, dass er sich entschuldigte.

Doch nun wollte er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, lieber wollte er den wundervollen Sonnenaufgang genießen. Verzaubert blickte er auf die Gärten, die im goldenen Licht der Morgensonne erstrahlten, bis es klopfte.

"Ja, bitte?"

Als die Tür sich öffnete, traten zwei junge Frauen in Elronds Gemach, und er war erstaunt, zu sehen, dass sie sich beide bis ins kleinste Detail glichen.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Elrond", sagte die Linke mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Wir hoffen, wir stören nicht zu dieser frühen Stunde", fuhr die Andere fort mit demselben Gesichtsausdruck. Sie standen nun nebeneinander im Eingang des Gemachs und lächelten Elrond an, doch konnte er etwas Verlegenheit in ihren Zügen erkennen.

Verwirrt blickte er von der Einen zur Anderen. Wer waren diese Beiden?

"Entschuldigt, aber ich glaube, wir sind uns noch nicht vorgestellt worden…"

"Dies ist meine jüngere Zwillingsschwester Laueryn", sagte die Linke wieder.

"Und dies Laureithel. Wir sind die Töchter von Thranduil."

Erstaunt zog er eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch, er hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass Thranduil Zwillingstöchter hatte. Sie waren mindestens genauso schwer auseinander zu halten, wie Elladan und Elrohir, und immerhin passierte es ihm noch heute manchmal, wenn einer die Gewänder des Anderen trug, dass er sie verwechselte.

Für den Moment würde er sie wohl nur daran unterscheiden können, dass Laueryn ein dunkelgrünes und Laureithel ein dunkelviolettes Gewand trug.

"Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Die Linke der Beiden, die in violetten Samt Gekleidete, sprach zuerst. "Nun, Ihr seid Gast in unserem Reich und sollt Euch auch als solcher fühlen."

"Und deshalb beschlossen wir, Euch einen Besuch abzustatten", sprach die in tannengrün Gewandete, Laueryn.

"Wenn schon unser Vater diese Pflicht in den letzen Tagen vernachlässigt hat", fügte Laureithel hinzu.

Kopfschüttelnd konnte Elrond nicht umhin, nun leise aufzulachen. "Und ich hatte gehofft, einmal eine Zeit mich nicht ständig darauf konzentrieren zu müssen, welcher Zwilling gerade spricht. Verzeiht, aber Ihr erinnert mich mit Eurer Art, die Sätze der Anderen zu vervollständigen, an meine Söhne." Immer noch erheitert neigte er sein Haupt zur Begrüßung. "Ich hoffe, ich werde Eure Gesellschaft noch ein wenig genießen können."

Über Laureithels Lippen kräuselte sich ein fröhliches Lächeln. "Legolas hat uns bereits von Euren Söhnen erzählt."

"Und er meinte, dass sie uns sehr ähneln", sprach Laueryn den Satz weiter.

"Zumindest von der Art, nicht jedoch vom Aussehen, nicht wahr, Schwesterchen?" Beide lachten zeitgleich auf und versprühten mit ihrer Lebhaftigkeit eine fröhliche Atmosphäre in dem Raum.

Elrond hätte erwartet, dass Laueryn nun wieder sprechen würde, doch ergriff ihre Schwester das Wort.

"War es zwischen Euch und Eurem Bruder nicht ebenso? Es soll eine weit verbreitete Eigenart von Zwillingen sein, habe ich gehört."

"Nun, so viele Zwillingspaare kenne ich nicht, aber ich denke, es ist nur zwischen Zwillingen so, die ein sehr enges Band verbindet. Und ja, zwischen mir und Elros war es nicht anders. Wir haben Ereinion zur Weißglut treiben können, wenn wir wollten." Ein melancholisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Gil-Galad einmal wutentbrannt das Zimmer der Zwillinge verlassen hatte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den falschen Zwilling geküsst hatte. Es war lange bevor Elros seine Wahl getroffen hatte gewesen.

So langsam begann Elrond, Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Schwestern zu bemerken. Während Laueryn sanft lächelte, schlich sich ein belustigtes Schmunzeln auf die Lippen Laureithels. "Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft wir Vater bereits in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben."

"Oder auch unsere Brüder", fügte Laueryn hinzu.

"Besonders Legolas. Es verwundert mich wirklich, dass er uns noch nie erwähnt hat, war er doch schon einige Male in Imladris."

"Aber meist nur kurz und auf der Durchreise."

"Ja, er hält sich ohnehin viel öfter in Lorien auf."

"Bei Haldir."

Seine Gedanken wirbelten umher, als er versuchte, den Sinn im Gesagten zu finden.

"Ihr meint doch nicht etwa...? IHR WUSSTET DAVON?", wieder einmal verstand Elrond die Welt nicht mehr.

"Natürlich wussten wir es", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde, "Legolas erzählt uns ALLES."

"Und warum hat er es seinem Vater nicht erzählt?", fragte der Elbenfürst verwirrt.

"Vater ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr eigen", antwortete Laureithel.

"Er sieht es nicht besonders gerne, wenn..." Laueryn senkte kurz ihren Blick.

"Er sagt, es bringt Unglück, sich in einen Mann zu verlieben."

"Auch wenn das für uns nicht gilt", ergänzte die in grün gewandete Schwester.

"Nur für seine Söhne... und besonders für Legolas", sprach Laureithel weiter.

"Schließlich ist er das Küken von uns."

Elrond begann nun langsam zu verstehen, warum Thranduil so unerklärlich reagiert hatte.

"Und ich habe es ausgeplaudert, wenn ich das nur vorher gewusst hätte. Mich würde nur interessieren, warum er so denkt." Er wollte schon in Grübeleien versinken, als er das erschrockene Luftholen der Zwillinge vernahm.

"Ihr habt es ihm gesagt?", fragte Laureithel mit beinahe ermahnendem Unterton, als ihre Schwester sich entrüstet die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

"Aber warum habt Ihr das getan?"

Elrond kam sich wie ein Schüler in Erestors Geschichtsstunde vor, der gerade dabei erwischt wurde, wie er Erestor mit Papierkügelchen beworfen hatte, was Elladan auch des Öfteren getan hatte, während sein Berater verzweifelt versuchte hatte, den Zwillingen das erste Zeitalter näher zu bringen.

"Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich so etwas nicht erwartet. Auch als ich Thranduil durch die Gehirnerschütterung ein paar private Dinge mitteilte, hat er nicht so gewirkt, als wäre er wirklich dagegen. Und ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass er ein eben so gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Kindern hat, wie ich zu meinen. Sogar Arwen erzählt mir alles über ihre Beziehungen."

"Oh, dann hat sie Euch also über ihre Liaison mit Orophin erzählt?", fragte diesmal Laueryn.

Elronds Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung: "Orophin? Ich dachte, sie hätte sich einmal für Euren ältesten Bruder interessiert. Und Liaison? Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa andeuten, dass sie...." Vor Schreck musste Elrond sich erst einmal setzen.

Laueryn schaute ein wenig schuldbewusst zu Boden, als Laureithel das Wort ergriff. "Nun, ich weiß nichts Genaues. Ich hatte es nur so verstanden. Natürlich kann ich mich irren", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

Elrond schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Es ist ihr Leben, ich werde mich nicht einmischen, wem sie sich schenkt. Ich hoffe für sie, dass es sich gelohnt hat. Es verletzt mich nur, dass sie es mir nicht gesagt hat. Woher habt Ihr es gehört?" Nun neugierig zwinkerte er den beiden Maiden zu.

"Haldir hat es Legolas gesagt", antwortete Laureithel. "Und er sagte es uns", fuhr Laueryn fort.

Nun lachte Elrond. "Jaja, der Düsterwald Spionagering." Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und hielt sich den Bauch, da ihn die Lachkrämpfe schüttelten. "Meine Söhne haben mir schon davon erzählt, dass sie es verwunderlich fanden, wenn Rumil oder Orophin etwas über sie wussten, noch bevor sie überhaupt in Lorien waren, und Legolas nicht in Lorien weilte. Ich vermute, Euer anderer Bruder weiß auch über alles Bescheid?" Immer noch lachend wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte erheitert zu den Zwillingen.

„Gwaithion weiß nicht so viel, wie wir", sagte Laureithel grinsend. "Die meiste Zeit erzählt Legolas nur uns von den ganzen Neuigkeiten", Laueryn nickte. "Gwaithion interessiert sich sowieso nur fürs Jagen und dergleichen. Weniger für die schönen Dinge im Leben, wie Kunst." Und wieder übernahm Laureithel den angefangenen Satz ihrer Schwester. "Oder Musik, Sprachen, oder eben auch den neuesten Klatsch." Beide lächelten erheitert zu Elrond herab, der vor ihnen auf einem Hocker saß.

Elrond wollte schon etwas hinzufügen, als sich sein Magen lautstark zu Wort meldete. Leicht grinsend erhob er sich. "Wollt Ihr mich in die Küche begleiten?" Fröhlich bot er jedem Zwilling einen Ellbogen an.

Lachend hakten sich die Schwestern bei Elrond ein und verließen dann das Gemach. "Erzählt uns etwas von Elladan und Elrohir", sagte diesmal Laueryn zuerst, als die drei gemütlich durch die Gänge in Richtung Küche schlenderten. "Legolas sagte, sie hätten noch keine Elbenmaiden für sich entdeckt. Ist das wahr?", fügte Laureithel hinzu.

Lachend schüttelte Elrond den Kopf. "Nein, jeder von ihnen hat sich natürlich die Hörner abgestoßen, aber niemals hat es eine Frau geschafft, sich zwischen sie zu drängen. Sie sind einfach zu eng mit einander verbunden, sodass die Frauen, sollten sie sich jemals entscheiden, einander sehr nahe stehen müssten. Aber noch haben sie sich nicht im Geringsten in dieser Weise geäußert. Ich glaube, Elladan hatte auch einmal eine ein paar Jahre dauernde Beziehung zu Rumil, und Elrohir zu einem der Diplomaten hier aus Düsterwald. Aber davon habt ihr sicherlich schon gehört, da sie niemals ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht haben. Was Frauen angeht, so habe ich gehört, sie hatten beide einmal Interesse an zwei Schwestern aus Lorien, aber daraus wurde wohl nichts, da Elrohir die Ältere nicht ausstehen konnte. Und Elladan hat das akzeptiert. Für beide ist der Bruder wichtiger. So, und nun habe ich soviel erzählt, nun seid ihr dran, was gibt es für Gerüchte aus den düsterwaldschen Herrscherreihen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er zu den reizenden jungen Damen, die an seiner Seite gingen. Obwohl „gingen" nicht wirklich der passende Ausdruck war, sie bewegten sich mit einer königlichen Anmut und schienen gar über den Boden zu schweben.

Die goldblonden Zwillinge lachten bei Elronds Worten, und doch hörten sie aufmerksam zu. "Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen", begann Laureithel. "Auch wir können es uns nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand zwischen uns stehen würde."

"Wenn dann müsste er schon uns Beide nehmen", fügte Laueryn zwinkernd hinzu, und Elrond war überrascht, dass gerade die jüngere Schwester, die ein wenig schüchterner zu sein schien, als die Ältere, diesen Satz gesagt hatte. "Oh, aber welcher Mann würde mit uns Beiden fertig werden?", fragte Laureithel lachend. "Ich glaube, keiner", antwortete ihre Schwester. "Also müssten es wohl auch zwei sein, die sich sehr verbunden sind."

"Und Neuigkeiten? Nun, derer gibt es im Moment leider nicht sehr viele", fuhr Laureithel fort. "Die Interessantesten kommen sowieso immer aus Bruchtal", sagte Laueryn. "Ja, das tun sie. Sagt, Elrond. Wie geht es Glorfindel und Erestor?", fragte nun wieder Laureithel. "Ich hoffe, sie sind noch ein Paar?", beendete Laueryn die Frage.

In Elronds Geist bildete sich eine Idee. Doch nun war nicht die Zeit, näher darüber nachzudenken. Ein ironisches Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Zügen, als er an seine beiden Turteltauben daheim dachte.

"Oh, natürlich sind sie noch zusammen, ich denke, innerhalb der nächsten Zeit werden sie sich offiziell aneinander binden. Zumindest hoffe ich es für Erestor, er hat so lange gebraucht, um Glorfindel zu gestehen, was er fühlt. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich nicht glaube, sie jemals noch einmal allein auf eine diplomatische Mission schicken zu können. Selbst daheim sind sie kaum 20 Minuten ohne den Anderen. Erestor hat sogar wieder angefangen, seine eingerosteten Schwertkünste aufzupolieren." Lachend blieb er vor der Küchentür stehen.

"Das klingt ja entzückend. Wir würden die Beiden gerne mal als Gäste hier begrüßen", sagte Laureithel lächelnd, während Laueryn mit ihrer freien Hand die Tür zur Küche öffnete. "Natürlich zusammen, wenn sie nicht getrennt sein können." Beide Zwillinge kicherten vor sich her und traten mit Elrond in die Küche ein, in der derzeit keine der Bediensteten waren. "Wonach steht Euch der Sinn?", fragte Laureithel, während sie sich aus Elronds Griff löste und zum Vorratsschrank trat. "Hier stehen noch ein paar Erdbeeren und frische Schlagsahne", bemerkte Laueryn, als sie vor der Anrichte stehen blieb.

Elrond errötete leicht bei Laueryns Bemerkung, als ihm eine Begebenheit mit Gil-Galad einfiel, die auch mit Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne und einem sehr neugierigen Zwillingsbruder zu tun hatte. Er versuchte, die unerwünschten Erinnerungen abzuschütteln. Düsterwald hatte einen sehr seltsamen Effekt in dieser Hinsicht, ständig erinnerte er sich an Begebenheiten, die er lange vergessen geglaubt hatte.

"Nun, ich hätte nichts gegen ein paar Erdbeeren einzuwenden, aber so früh am Tage steht mir der Sinn doch eher nach einem Brot und Honig. Sollte ich jemals Erestor und Glorfindel hierher schicken, fragt sie einmal danach." Schmunzelnd wandte er sich dem Brot zu und schnitt sich einige Scheiben ab.

Die blonden Zwillinge blickten ihn fragend an, doch entschieden dann wohl, nicht weiter nachzubohren. Laureithel holte ein kleines Fass Honig aus dem Vorratschrank, während Laueryn sich um die Butter kümmerte. "Bester Waldhonig von einheimischen Bienen. Er schmeckt besonders süß und kräftig", sagte die Ältere. "Ich wette, dass Ihr einen solchen Honig in Imladris noch nicht gekostet habt." Laueryn stellte die Butter vor Elrond ab und gab ihm noch einen Teller.

"Tut mit leid, Euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr diese Wette verlieren würdet. Euer Bruder bringt mir des Öfteren ein Glas mit, er weiß, dass ich diesen Honig liebe." Mit leuchtenden Augen schmierte er sich das Brot und biss genüsslichst hinein. In diesem Moment wussten die Zwillinge, was er vorhin gemeint hatte.

Alle Drei waren sich sicher, dass es noch ein schöner Tag werden würde.

X.X.X.X.X

„Adar, hast du Zeit?" Laureryn stand vor ihrer Schwester an der Tür zu Thranduils Gemach und wartete darauf, eingelassen zu werden. Die beiden Mädchen hatten beschlossen, nun mit ihm zu reden. Nachdem sie Elrond persönlich kennen gelernt hatten, wollten sie die seltsame Atmosphäre, die ihren Vater seit dem Streit umgab, etwas bereinigen. Sie hofften beide, sie konnten ihn davon überzeugen, nicht länger nur wütend zu sein, einzusehen, dass Elrond wirklich unschuldig an der ganzen Miesere war.

Thranduil seufzte und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Er hatte es sich in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Gemachs bequem gemacht, um ein Buch zu lesen und sein erhitztes Gemüt zu beruhigen, doch anscheinend sollte er heute keine Ruhe finden. "Kommt herein", sagte er, bevor die Tür sich öffnete, und seine beiden Töchter in das Gemach traten. Als er in ihre lieblichen Gesichter blickte, war sein Missmut jedoch wie verflogen. Sie hatten immer diese Wirkung auf ihn und erinnerten ihn dadurch sehr an ihre Mutter, die es immer gewusst hatte, ihn zu besänftigen, wenn etwas ihn erboste.

Laureithel war die Erste, die das Wort ergriff.

„Du schließt sich…"

„… schon seit Tagen hier ein", beendete Laueryn den Satz. „Es beunruhigt uns..."

„… dich so zu sehen, Adar", Laureithel sah ihn eindringlich an, beiden Töchtern stand die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Auch wir wissen um die Bedrohung, und du zerstreitest dich mit jemandem, der unser wertvollster Verbündeter sein könnte."

Wieder seufzte Thranduil und bemerkte, dass dies fast zu seiner Hauptbeschäftigung geworden war, seit Elrond in Düsterwald angekommen war. "Aber warum beschwert ihr eure Gedanken mit solch unangenehmen Dingen, meine Töchter?", fragte er. "Es gibt doch so viel Schöneres, als taktisches Vorgehen und diplomatische Verhandlungen." Er wich ihrer Frage aus, bewusst.

„Wenn wir so verhätschelt wären, wie Arwen, vielleicht." Laureithels Augen funkelten, und sie baute sich vor ihrem Vater auf, dies war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in dem die Zwillinge sich nur sehr wenig ähnlich sahen.

„Hast, nicht du uns beigebracht, uns zu verteidigen? Wir leben hier, es ist unsere Pflicht, uns darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie unsere Heimat geschützt werden kann."

Beschwichtigend legte ihre Schwester ihr die Hand auf den Unterarm, doch auch ihr Blick war unnachgiebig.

„Adar, wir waren nie so, wie man es von Elbenprinzessinnen erwartete, schon immer sind wir lieber durch die Wälder geritten, als brav daheim zu sitzen und den nächsten Saum zu besticken. Also, versuche nicht, dem Thema auszuweichen. Weshalb bist du so erbost?"

So besänftigend die Zwillinge auch meist waren, so stur konnten sie auch sein. Dies - so musste Thranduil sich eingestehen - hatten sie wohl von ihrem Vater geerbt. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ihren Forderungen auszuweichen. Sie hatten mit einem Recht, was sie sagten: Die Sicherheit ihrer Heimat lag auf Messers Schneide, und der Herrscher Düsterwalds sollte Alles daran setzen, diese wiederherzustellen. Resignierend sank er ein wenig in seinem Stuhl zusammen und hob seine Hand vor sein Gesicht, um sich die Schläfen zu reiben. "Und was soll ich eurer Meinung nach tun?"

Die Beiden blickten sich kurz an, und Laueryn nickte unmerklich. Sie hatten es wohl schon vorher abgesprochen. Doch war es Laureithel, die das Wort ergriff.

„Ihr Beide werdet in Kürze nach Lothlórien aufbrechen. Wir möchten einfach nur, dass du, sollte sich eine Gelegenheit bieten auf dieser Reise, die Streitigkeiten begräbst. Wir brauchen Elronds Unterstützung."

Thranduil blickte seine ältere Tochter skeptisch an. Wie sollte er die Streitigkeiten begraben, ohne dabei Schwäche zuzugeben? Er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz und wollte nicht bei Elrond angekrochen kommen, um seine Hilfe zu erbetteln. "Das ist nicht so einfach", sagte er leise.

Wieder ein kurzer Blickkontakt, wieder ein Nicken. Doch diesmal war es Laueryn, die zum sprechen ansetzte.

„Natürlich, wir wissen, welch stolzer Mann du bist, Vater. Doch es geht um das Wohl unserer Heimat, dir die wichtiger zu sein hat, als deine persönlichen Gefühle. Zudem, Meister Elrond will wirklich helfen", erklärte die junge Elbenmaid ruhig und versuchte den Blick ihres Vaters festzuhalten.

Der König des Düsterwaldes hielt Laureryns Blick stand und schien eine Weile in sich gekehrt zu überlegen. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Töchter nicht nachgeben würden, bevor er ihnen nicht versprach, was sie hören wollten. "So manches Mal wünsche ich mir, ihr wäret nicht so klug."

Belustigt funkelten die crysoprasfarbenen Augen der Zwillinge, als sie die Worte ihres Vaters vernahmen.

„Heißt das, dass du nicht mehr abgeneigt bist eine Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, sollte sie sich bieten?", spottete die ältere der beiden leicht.

Thranduils Hand fand ihren Weg an seine Stirn, wo seine Finger über seine Schläfen massierten. Schließlich nickte er. "Nun denn, ich werde darüber nachdenken, soviel sei euch versprochen."

Lachend umarmten Laureryn und Laureithel ihren Vater.

„Danke."

X.X.X.X.X

Galu: Danke für dein liebes Review ;). Sorry, dass ich dich soooo lange hab warten lassen, aber ich hab einfach kaum Zeit und Anuriell auch nicht… Hmmm vor der Abreise Aussprache… sorry, dass es damit schlecht aussieht… aber ich gebe mein Bestes, dass sie sich irgendwann wieder verstehen, versprochen. ;). Fühl dich auf jeden Fall einfach umgeknuddelt ;).

Narwain: Wasserstoffblondine?? Ich bin ja bald abgebrochen vor lachen, als ich das gelesen habe ;). Auf jeden Fall Danke für das Rev, und fühl dich geknuffelt ;). Wie du siehst, Galu war doch schneller ;). Ja, es war Gil-Galads Krieg, und Elrond sein Herold… Aber irgendwie verstehe ich jetzt nicht den Zusammenhang… weil Thranduil Elrond das vorgeworfen hat? Naja, Elrond war ja beteiligt… und hatte bestimmt auch Einfluss auf Erenion.

Lord Elo: Danke für dein Rev, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, aber RL geht nun mal vor VR… Zu Die, die wir lieben: les einfach weiter… im jetzigen neuen Kap ist Thranduil endlich mit von der Partie… und mehr sage ich nicht mehr dazu… ;).

Luna2003: Danke für dein Review ;). Naja, ich versuche die Titel so passend wir Möglich zu gestalten ;). Reicht es vorerst, dass sie beide beschlossen haben, das Vertrauen wieder auf zu bauen?

Liderphin: Schwuletten? Ist das Essbar? Hmm die Antike ist schon wesentlich länger her, als das Mittelalter, und dort gab es ganz sicher Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe… Aber dennoch Danke für das Review. Und hey, sie haben beide Nachfahren ;).


	8. Vom Regen in die Traufe

**Kapitel 7: Vom Regen in die Traufe**

Seufzend blickte Elrond hinaus in den Regen und zog die Kapuze seines Mantels tiefer in sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht. Diese Reise würde bestimmt nicht angenehm werden. Erst recht nicht in Thranduils Gesellschaft, doch wurde von ihnen beiden erwartet, dass sie gemeinsam mittig ritten, um ihre Sicherheit leichter gewährleisten zu können.

Noch einmal seufzte der Halbelb tief und schwang sich dann auf den Apfelschimmel, den er auch auf dem Weg in den Düsterwald geritten hatte. Ein sanfter Druck mit seinen Schenkeln, und das Pferd nahm seinen Platz neben dem Fuchs des blonden Königs ein. Es war merkwürdig für ihn, neben dem Elben zu reiten, mit dem er in den letzten Tagen kein Wort gewechselt hatte. Er wünschte, er hätte diesen Streit nicht so eskalieren lassen, denn es hatte das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen wieder auf das erste Feld zurückgesetzt. Doch derzeit konnte und wollte er nicht noch einmal zu Kreuze kriechen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Thranduil", sprach der Herr des Letzen Heimeligen Hauses kühl und richtete den Blick nach vorne, darauf wartend, dass sie sich endlich in Bewegung setzen würden.

Thranduil sah nicht zu dem Halbelben hinüber, denn er wusste, dass auch Elrond ihn nicht ansah. Noch immer war er keineswegs davon überzeugt, diese Reise könnte auch nur annähernd angenehm für Einen von ihnen werden. Es war ihm zuwider, am liebsten wäre er sofort davon galoppiert und hätte den Herrn Bruchtals alleine zurück gelassen. Sein Pferd tänzelte bereits unruhig unter ihm, und er spürte, dass es den braunen Wallach ebenso zum Aufbruch drängte wie ihn selbst. Mit eisiger Stimme durchschnitt er die Stille: "Wir brechen auf!" Eine kurze Verstärkung des Drucks seiner Schenkel an den Seiten des Pferdes genügte und schon ritt er los.

Frustriert trieb nun auch Elrond seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Flanken, woraufhin es erschrocken einen Satz nach vorne machte.

„Verzeih, mein Freund", raunte er dem Tier zu und schloss dann missmutig zu dem blonden König auf, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte.

„Wenigstens an die elementaren Höflichkeitsregeln könntet Ihr Euch halten, um uns beiden die Reise so angenehm wie möglich zu machen", zischte er, und war selbst erstaunt über die Schärfe in seiner Stimme.

Empörung stieg im König des Waldlandreiches auf.

"Es war nie mein Wunsch, diese Reise mit Euch zu begehen. Es steht Euch jederzeit frei, ohne mich weiter zu reiten."

Wenn es Elrond so sehr zusetzte, neben Thranduil zu reiten, dann sollte er doch zusehen, wo er blieb. Thranduil würde sich nicht um ihn kümmern.

Nur kurz flackerten seine Wut und sein Stolz auf, doch der dunkelhaarige Elb warf diese Emotionen gelassen nieder. Nie wieder würde er es zulassen, dass ein Streit so schnell und sinnlos eskalierte. Leider kannte er aber auch das Temperament und die Sturheit Thranduils. Wahrlich, dies versprach keine angenehme Reise zu werden.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr einmal darüber nachdenken, weswegen diese Fahrt unternommen wird. Nicht mein Reich ist es, welches in Gefahr schwebt." Mühsam beherrschte er seine Stimme und verlieh ihr einen leichten, fast beiläufigen klang.

Fast hätte der Blonde nach Luft geschnappt, doch im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, Herr seiner Gefühle zu werden. Spielte Elrond sich etwa gerade als großzügiger Helfer auf?

"Mein Dank für Eure Gnade wird Euch von nun an auf ewig anhaften."

In seiner Stimme schwang ein sarkastischer Unterton mit, den er sich nicht verkneifen konnte. Schon gleich darauf beschlich ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er an das Versprechen dachte, welches ihm seine Töchter abgenommen hatten.

Kurz überlegte Elrond, ob er nicht einfach Thranduil erdrosseln sollte, doch ein kurzer Blick auf die anwesende Leibgarde belehrte ihn schnell eines Besseren. Wieso nur war der Umgang mit dem blonden König immer so schwierig?

„Thranduil, ich möchte nicht mit Euch streiten, ich möchte Euch nur bitten, uns diese Reise so leicht wie möglich zu machen, denn Ihr wisst genau wie ich, was von uns beiden erwartet wird." Innerlich hoffte Elrond, dass der Herr der Düsterwaldelben auf diesen Vorschlag einging, und sie sich beide nicht die Blöße gaben, sich schon zu Beginn ihrer Fahrt zu streiten.

Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, so wusste Thranduil doch, dass der Herr des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses Recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte. Der König wusste, dass es keinem etwas bringen würde, wenn sie sich stritten, und das schon so kurz nach dem Aufbruch. Gedanklich seufzte er auf.

"In der Tat, wir sollten uns bemühen, diese Reise so angenehm zu gestalten, wie es uns möglich ist."

Nun hatte er diesem besserwisserischen Halbelben auch noch Recht gegeben. Thranduil verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, suchte für sich selbst die Ausrede in dem Versprechen, das er seinen Zwillingen gegeben hatte.

Nur ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über die Züge des Herrn Bruchtals, als er Thranduils Einverständnis vernahm. Es hoffte, dass sich irgendwann während dieser Reise eine Gelegenheit bieten würde, sich länger mit dem König des Düsterwaldes zu unterhalten. Doch würde er dies nur unter vier Augen tun, und er wusste nicht, ob er die Chance dazu haben würde. Die Bedrohung durch Dol Guldur war jedoch zu groß, um sie einfach zu ignorieren oder ihren Standpunkt durch einen Zwist zu schwächen.

„Ich danke Euch, Thranduil", erklärte Elrond leise durch den prasselnden Regen. So leise, dass es nur der blonde Elb, welcher an seiner Seite ritt, vernehmen konnte.

Obwohl oder gerade weil die Worte so leise gesprochen waren, dass nur Thranduil sie hörte, gaben sie ihm ein Gefühl der plötzlichen Verbundenheit. Schneller als diese Gedanken sich in sein Bewusstsein geschlichen hatten, hatte er sie auch schon wieder verworfen. Eines Tages vielleicht würde der Moment kommen, in dem sie sich unterhalten und alles klären würden, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Doch dieser Tag war nicht heute, dieser Moment war nicht jetzt. Und so trieb er nur sein Pferd an, nicht stehen zu bleiben.

Schweigend ritten sie noch viele Stunden, bis sie endlich beschlossen, im aufgeweichten Morast eine Pause einzulegen und das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen.

Schwungvoll ließ Elrond sich aus dem Sattel gleiten und zuckte ein wenig unter dem Geräusch zusammen, das seine Stiefel verursachten, als sie auf den Schlamm auftrafen. Es würde eine sehr unbequeme Nacht werden, soviel stand fest. Warum hatte es nur nicht aufgehört zu regnen? Nicht, dass er Regen nicht mochte, doch was zuviel war, war zuviel.

Mürrisch kniete er sich an das kleine Lagerfeuer, das die Wachen innerhalb kürzester Zeit entzündet hatten, und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen.

Thranduil saß ein ganzes Stück vom Herrn Bruchtals entfernt und schien gänzlich in Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Seine Kleider waren aufgeweicht, seine Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, bis seine Hand sie von dort entfernte und nach hinten strich. Nie hatte er eine Abneigung gegen den Regen gehegt. Doch musste er ausgerechnet den Zeitraum ihrer Reise zu einem solchen Wolkenbruch nutzen?

Er sah nicht, wie sich Haltharon zu Elrond an das spärlich flackernde Feuer gesellte.

Haltharon hatte die beiden hohen Herren lange Stunden beobachtet, während seine scharfen Augen nach möglichen Feinden Ausschau hielten. Jeder von ihnen hatte das angespannte und merkwürdig steife Verhältnis zwischen Elrond und Thranduil bemerkt, doch keiner wagte es, sie darauf anzusprechen.

Zuerst bemerkte Elrond den Gardemeister Thranduils nicht, der neben ihn getreten war. Doch die ruhige Präsenz schlich sich in seine Gedanken, und er sah hoch in das verschlossene Gesicht Haltharons.

„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?", fragte der Halbelb höflich und gebot dem anderen Elben, sich zu ihm zu knien oder auf einen nahe stehenden Baumstumpf zu setzen.

Haltharon dankte ihm mit einem Nicken für die Erlaubnis und ließ sich auf dem Baumstumpf nieder.

"Verzeiht mein Stören, Herr Elrond!" Kurz hielt er inne und versuchte, in seinem Kopf eine Formulierung für das zu finden, was er sagen wollte. "Herr Elrond, ich bin mir sicher, auch Ihr habt das merkwürdige Verhalten meines Königs zur Kenntnis genommen?"

Seufzend blickte Elrond auf den Elben, der nun neben ihm saß.

„Natürlich habe ich dies bemerkt, wieso fragt Ihr?" Noch wahrte er ein wenig Distanz, wollte erst herausfinden, wie der Andere zu der Situation stand. Doch insgeheim hoffte er, dass Haltharon ihm helfen konnte, diesen Zwist mit Thranduil beizulegen.

Dem Gardemeister feil die Distanz auf, die Elrond an den Tag legte, und er konnte sie durchaus nachvollziehen.

"Nun, verzeiht, falls ich irre, doch Ihr scheint mir der Auslöser für den Missmut des Königs zu sein." Sein Blick richtete sich gen Himmel, von wo der Regen unablässig auf sie herab prasselte. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem dunkelhaarigen Elben neben sich zu. "Der Regen macht uns die Reise nicht sonderlich angenehm, so sollten wir doch alle bemüht sein, zumindest Streitigkeiten zu vermeiden oder zu klären."

Elronds Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht verärgert zusammen, doch hielt er dem Mann zugute, dass dieser sich Sorgen um die Reise und um seinen König machte.

„Auch wenn es mir nicht sonderlich taktvoll erscheint, so angesprochen zu werden, werde ich Euch doch antworten. Nun, Euer König und ich hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit wegen einer Lappalie, und da wir uns schon seit dem Ende des zweiten Zeitalters nicht mehr verstehen, ist die Situation ein wenig eskaliert." Die Stimme des Halbelben hatte einen leicht frostigen Klang.

Haltharon war beschämt, Elrond verärgert zu haben, und von diesem als taktlos betitelt zu werden, doch achtete er peinlichst darauf, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Auch Ihr scheint mit der Situation unglücklich zu sein."

„Damit habt Ihr sicherlich Recht. Es gab eine Zeit, da nannte ich Euren König einen Freund, und um dieser Zeit Willen möchte ich ihm helfen. Doch weiß ich, dass ich ihm das nicht sagen kann, es würde nur alles verschlimmern. Wisst Ihr, als ich hierher ritt nur aufgrund der Nachricht, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, was ich tat. Jetzt bin ich eines Besseren belehrt worden, denn ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr ich die Freundschaft vermisse. Warum erzähle ich Euch dies überhaupt?", antwortete Elrond langsam und leise. Niemand sollte etwas von diesen Gedanken erfahren, und ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich sehnlichst, seine beiden Berater bei sich zu wissen.

Erstaunt über die plötzliche Offenheit brauchte Haltharon einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Wäre der Herr Bruchtals ein Elb gewesen, den er als Freund bezeichnete, so hätte er ihm nun die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

Doch Elrond war nicht sein Freund, und es wäre eine unerhörte Geste gewesen.

"Vielleicht würde es alles einfacher machen, wenn Ihr und der König einmal so offen miteinander sprechen würdet, wie Ihr es gerade mit mir tatet. Thranduil ist kein König, der jemanden wegschickt, der die Versöhnung sucht. Zumindest lernte ich ihn bislang nicht so kennen."

Nun war es an Elrond, leicht den Kopf zu schütteln.

„So vieles gibt es, das zwischen uns liegt, soviel uraltes Misstrauen, Wut, Enttäuschung. Teilweise weiß ich weshalb, weiß, was es auslöste, doch glaube ich, nicht alle Gründe zu kennen", erklärte der Herr von Imladris leise und richtete den Blick wieder auf die Flammen. „Viel Unrecht geschah ihm damals vor fast dreitausend Jahren… Meint Ihr wirklich, dass der stolze, unbeugsame König so leicht den Tod von Zweidritteln seines Volkes verzeiht? Und einen Tod, der ihn in die Verantwortung zwang, die er nie wollte? Es war nicht nur der Streit um seinen Sohn, es liegt soviel tiefer, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertrage, das alles noch einmal aufzuwühlen."

Beinahe entfuhr Halthraon ein leiser Seufzer. Wie in Gedanken starrte er auf einen Punkt vor sich und doch ins Leere. Seine Stimme war kaum ein Wispern.

"Wie wollt Ihr je klären, was geschah, wenn es Euch zur gleichen Zeit danach sehnt, es zu vergessen? Vergebung suchen und bekommen verlangt immer Opfer, von beiden Seiten. Seid Euch nicht so sicher, dass all dies spurlos an meinem König vorbei ging. Auch an ihm nagen die Erinnerungen, und auch er verspürt den unterdrückten Wunsch nach einer Aussprache mit Euch."

„Glaubt mir, wenn ich Euch sage, ich würde die Gelegenheit ergreifen, sollte sie sich mir bieten. Doch weiß ich nicht, wann dies geschehen wird", erwiderte der Herr Bruchtals langsam, während er sich erhob. Seine grauen Augen wanderten über das Lager, als einer der Wachen auf ihn zuschritt.

„Mein Herr, wir haben eine kleine Höhle fünfzig Schritt von hier entdeckt", gab der junge Elb bekannt – seine Augen leuchteten aufgrund der Erleichterung auf den Zügen des Halbleben.

„Hab Dank, Lendorion. Wärest du so freundlich, mich dorthin zu führen?"

Zügig folgte Elrond der jungen Wache.

Als Elrond gegangen war, saß der Gardemeister noch vor sich hinstarrend an seinem Platz. In ihm breitete sich der Gedanke aus, dass man den beiden stolzen Elben eine Gelegenheit geben sollte, denn von alleine würden sie wohl nie eine erschaffen. Er dachte an seinen König, dessen Vertrauter er war, und der ihm mit seinem unerschütterlichen Stolz so manche schlaflose Nacht bereitete.

Etwas gebückt, um nicht an die Decke zu stoßen, betrat Thranduil die kleine Höhle und sah sich darin um. Fürwahr kein gemütliches Heim, doch sicherlich gut genug für eine Rast. Gerade ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, noch einmal in den Regen treten zu müssen, um sein Bündel zu holen, da vermeinte er Stimmen zu hören.

Schon einige Schritte vom Eingang entfernt konnte Elrond die vertraute Gestalt Thranduils erkennen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, die Schultern zu straffen. Denn auch wenn er Haltharon angedeutet hatte, er würde eine Gelegenheit nutzen, so glaubte er nicht an eine solche.

„Wie ich sehe, bin ich nicht der Einzige, der sich nach einem trockenen Ort sehnt", sprach er kühl, als auch er die kleine Höhle betrat, sie aufmerksam musternd. Nicht mehr als mannshoch war die Decke, doch konnte bequem ein Dutzend Elben in ihr Unterschlupf finden. Sicherlich war es auf dem staubigen Boden nicht sonderlich bequem, aber wenigstens war es trocken.

Gerade wollte er sich erneut an Thranduil wenden, als die Erde zu beben begann.

X.X.X.X.

Tut uns ehrlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte von der Uni her recht viel Stress.

Narwain: Danke für dein liebes Review. Fühl dich geknuddelt. Nur zur Info: Nur die Wahrheit verletzt steht in keinem Zusammenhang mit Die, die wir lieben ;). Und bei DDwL habe ich schon ewig nichts mehr von unserer beta gehört, das heißt, es kann noch dauern bis zum nächsten Kapitel… unfair so was!

Lord elo: Danke für dein Review. Nur zur Info, ich schreibe diese FF mit jemand anderem, d.h. ich kann nicht einfach weiter schreiben, nur weil ich in einer anderen FF Vorsprung habe… und ich hatte sehr viel für die Uni zu tun, dass auch schon ewig kein neues ddwl Kap mehr geschrieben wurde…

Seni: Danke für das Review... sorry, wegen der langen Wartezeit… ob und wie der Konflikt gelöst wird, werde ich noch nicht verraten ;).

Liderpin: Danke auch dir für das Review…


End file.
